


Hot Blood

by MetalMistress



Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Blood, Blood and Violence, But He's Bottoming In This Fanfic, But also, Can You Feel My Feels, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Frank Is A Switch, Frank Is Protective Of Reader, Frank Loves Reader, Frank Tolerates Most But Actively Loves Reader, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Mild Gore, Overstimulation, Piercings, Possessive Frank Is Possessive, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Stabby Boi With Anger Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tongue Piercings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but we love him like that, feels feels feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: It's no secret that Frank is heavily protective over what he considers to be his, andhe very much considers you to be his.This desire to protect you manifests in many different ways; like making sure that you've got plenty of blankets at night to keep you warm, or making sure that you've eaten, or comforting you after a nightmare, or offering to have you sit on his shoulders to help you reach something that's too high....or, let's say, by nearly stabbing someone in the hand after they try to touch you.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s), Frank Morrison/Original Female Character(s), Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Series: [Dead By Daylight]: Fuck Your Memento Mori! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897360
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	Hot Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks for coming back for chapter two of my DBD series! I hope you guys liked the first one. I'm planning on writing a lot more for this series. Let me know what you think, please? Whether you have an account or not, I'd love to hear some positive feedback to help me figure out what you guys enjoyed about this. Like I said on the last one, it helps keep me motivated. ♥  
>   
> Anyway, let's get into those warnings, shall we?!  
>   
>  **WARNINGS:**  
>  -Blood and Minor Gore  
> -Graphic descriptions of violence and/or murder  
> -Needy, Nasty, Messy Smut  
> - **Trigger Warning:** Unwanted Touching _[NON-SEXUAL, BUT STILL NON-CONSENSUAL]_  
>  - **Trigger Warning:** Memories about growing up in an abusive household  
> - **Trigger Warning:** Implied Sexual Assault  
> -Loud arguments and cursing  
> -You're either going to LOVE the surprise guest or you're going to HATE the surprise guest. Maybe both. He's irritatingly hot.  
>   
> Anyway, I think that's all the warnings-- at least the major ones. I hope you enjoy the fanfic! Lemme know what you think!  
>   
> Enjoy!  
> 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/q9Nc0G)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

“If you lay a hand on her, I will destroy you.  
I will rip your head off with my bare hands and watch you burn in the sun.”  
**-Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy**

* * *

"Where the hell is he? It's so damn dark outside. Shouldn't he be back by now?" You whimper rather pathetically while anxiously bouncing your leg around, causing the wooden floorboards beneath your foot to creak with each bouncy shake. "I feel like he's taking too long."

"He'll be back soon Viper, don't you worry your pretty little head. It's just your anxiety--" yawns Susie in a dramatic fashion while patting her mouth before flashing you a reassuring smile. After running her tongue across the metal braces on her teeth, she goes on to say; "Trials last a while, and Frank likes to take his time. It's how he gets his anger out, you know that."

A sad yet demure expression washes over your face, as you knowingly nod your head at Susie. It's been about a week since you and Frank slept together and started dating, but the others aren't aware of your relationship status yet. Neither of you were really making any attempt to hide it, it just never really came up in conversation and they always assumed any flirtatious comments made between the two of you were just that; flirtatious comments and nothing more. After all, it had been common knowledge among the Legion that you and Frank liked each other, but everyone always assumed that neither of you were brave enough to actually say it and were just being flirtatious goofballs with one another. It didn't really bother them whenever the two of you flirted-- except Julie, who is kinda sad that her relationship with Frank didn't turn out like yours did.

But that's a topic for another time.

You stare at Susie with soft, observant eyes. She's got deep, heavy purple bags under her eyes to showcase her obvious exhaustion, and she's slumped over in her spot on the raggedy couch next to you. Dim firelight emanating from the ornate fire pit in the center of the room offers a little bit of warmth and comfort to the both of you, heating up your cold bones and warming up your stiff joints. You've come to understand that you're not _actually_ at the Ormond Resort; you're just in a realm that the entity made to _look_ and _feel_ like the Ormond Resort. You muse it must be one of his trivial attempts to make the five of you feel at home, and more willing to do as he says. Only problem is that he made it much too cold, and the living room is probably the warmest room in the house as of right now. Julie unfortunately pissed Frank off the other day and he ended up breaking the heater-- _again._ Which means you have to fix it-- _again._

Poor Susie. She looks so tired. Her pink hair is strewn all over the face, and her pullover hoodie is all wrinkled from her constantly trying to adjust her position into something more comfortable. See-- Susie was the only one who decided to stay up with you to wait for Frank. Joey had been tired from working out earlier, so he pretty much was the first to conk out in his room. Julie had made a snide remark about not wanting to watch you make goo-goo eyes at Frank before storming off to bed, but you tried not to take it personally. She's grumpy when she's tired, and you know she doesn't feel for Frank anymore. It's still kind of sad though-- you've seen the longing stare she sometimes gets when she watches the both of you interact. It's like she's jealous, but not because you have Frank and she doesn't. It's the kind of jealousy someone gets when their neighbor's lawn looks a bit greener than their own. 

Kind of like "Why doesn't my lawn look like that? _**Why doesn't my life look like that?** "_

You are shaken from your private thoughts when Susie yawns again and tiredly flops over into your lap. The side of her skull nestles up against your thigh as she lets out a sigh of contentment before mumbling about how warm you are, causing you to chuckle and reach your hand down to carefully run your fingers through her hair to gently detangle it. 

"You don't have to stay up with me, Susie. It's okay if you want to go to sleep." You quietly murmur to the sweet, affectionate young woman, who stretches like a wanton feline in your lap.

She sleepily smiles up at you and shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I don't mind. You need the company. Hey-- why are you so worried about him anyway? It's not like he can permanently die."

"No, but I imagine having part of your soul sucked out by the entity isn't a fun process. Julie said it was a horrible experience... I still remember having to patch up the deep gouge on her stomach from a couple nights ago." You say with a fearful shudder.

"Aw, 'Vi.... it's okay." Susie says with sympathetic smile as she uses her own nickname for you. "Frank is the strongest out of all of us. I doubt he's going to lose."

"Is that why he goes so often?" You ask. "So you guys don't get hurt?"

"Part of it, yeah." She admits with a rueful smile. "I think he feels responsible for having got us into this mess in the first place. I mean-- he _did_ tell us to finish the job and kill the janitor even though none of us really wanted to, but we did it anyway because-- well, it's Frank. _You can't really say 'no' to him._ After we got stuck in the Entity's world, Julie used to yell at him a lot and make him feel like he was an inch tall. None of us really blamed her-- she said what we were all thinking, but didn't have the guts to say out loud. We still felt bad though when he stormed off and didn't return until the next day. He showed up middle of the afternoon, exhausted and carrying a shit ton of supplies for us. Apparently he ran 6 trials back to back so he could get enough food for us to last for the next month as an apology..."

"That's... that's _hours_ and _hours_ of physical labor." You gawk.

"Yeah. He took one step forward and pretty much collapsed on the spot." Susie frowns.

"That's horrible... Poor guy... I had no idea he felt so much responsibility." You quietly mumble, as your hand continues to idly detangle some snags in Susie's hair. "Maybe I can start picking up the load to ease some of the burden..."

Susie's eyes nearly bulge out of her head as her lips part ever-so-slightly in shock. "Do you think you're ready, Vi?"

"If I'm being honest with myself, I don't think murder is one of those things I'm ever going to really be able to prepare for unless I'm thrown into the heat of the moment. As far as my physical abilities go, Frank says I'm more than ready; it just depends on when I'm willing to give it a shot at this point. I've progressed more in the past week than I have in the past couple of months, and I think that's the entity's doing." You admit with yet another frown. "I think he empowered me a little too much on purpose to speed up the training process. I think he's getting impatient, and wants results as soon as possible."

"And you're worried that if Frank fails at trials, he's going to be the one catching the heat for it." Susie figures out rather quickly. She frowns along with you as you nod, while moving to place her hand on top of your own to try and soothe your worries. "Death doesn't have the same weight here as it does in the 'real world', Viper. Remember what Joey told you-- some of the other killers have been around here for awhile, over _many, many_ years-- way more than what is considered normal expectancy. I mean, I think Adiris-- also known as The Plague-- is from Babylon. That's 2300-539 B.C, if I remember my history lessons correctly. It's been awhile since I've sat at a desk, so I could be mistaken."

"I know, I just... I'm feeling the pressure. The entity has been pushing hard to get me on the field as of late. You've noticed it too, right? He's been asking Legion to appear in trials more. You know what he wants-- he's waiting."

"I've noticed. I think we all have, but we just try to ignore it and put ourselves in the way to try and protect you-- Frank, especially."Susie admits with a soft smile. "He's sweet on you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." You reply with a gentle grin, because she's still unaware that you and Frank are a thing now. "I'll do somethin' about it eventually."

"You better!" She giggles. "I'm getting tired of waiting! I wanna screech and fangirl over how cute the two of you are, HURRY UP!"

"Shhhhh, Susie, the other's are sleeping!" You gigglesnort before clamping your hand over her mouth. She playfully slaps your hand away and grins up at you before letting out yet another loud yawn. This one makes you tilt your head and coo sweetly at her as you run your fingers through her hair before quietly murmuring; "You should _really_ get some rest."

"Alright, _mom._ " Susie giggles back at you before slowly sitting up off the couch. She begins to head towards the staircase, but looks over her shoulder to say goodnight; "Good night, 'Vi."

"Goodnight, Susie." You murmur back, watching with soft eyes as Susie trots up the stairs and rounds the corner and makes her way down the hall to where her bedroom is.

 _Sweet Susie_ \-- she's tried so hard to help you adjust to your new life. When it became apparent you were having a hard time coming to terms with killing, Frank, Julie, and Joey all pointed you to Susie's room. If anyone could help your soft heart get used to get used to the idea of murder, it would be her. Frank's approach with Susie obviously hadn't been the best-- Susie isn't hesitant to admit that the way he handled it kind of traumatized her, but she _was_ also willing to understand that Frank had been caught up in the moment too. They all were, back then.

After Susie leaves, you lean your head against the back of the couch and let out a heavy sigh after closing your eyes. _You're stressed._ You know it-- you can feel it in the way your teeth ache as you clench your jaw, and in the way your spine twinges after being tense for the past 3 or 4 hours that Frank has been gone. He must be doing trials back to back or something; it makes sense to you, considering the Entity has been trying to get you to get out onto the field. Frank has had to work overtime just to keep the spooky-spider bitch off your back, and you know he's not going to be able to placate the shit-stick-for-legs-wanna-be-deity forever. Eventually you're going to have to go on trial, and you're almost certain Frank is going to throw a hissy fit when you _finally_ tell him tonight that you're ready.

The not-so-distant sound of the front door clicking as it is unlocked causes you to excitedly stir in your seat. Your eyes snap wide open as you sit up and twist your entire body around to get a better look at the front door, as your heart excitedly thumps in your chest with every passing second. You stare at the doorknob hard, as your serpent eyes naturally dilate adjust to help you see the darkened doorway a little bit better. Pale moonlight floods the small entryway as the door swings open and slams into the wall, allowing a strong gust of ice-cold wind to come blazing through as a shadowy figure steps over threshold of the doorway. The door is slammed shut behind them and your eyes adjust, allowing you to see the partially shadowy form of your boyfriend, completely drenched from head to toe in blood. After slowly rolling his head around to crack his neck, he locks the door behind him before slowly and confidently swaggering his way over to you.

" **♫♪ You make it look like it's magic... 'cause I see nobody, nobody but _you, you, you_. ♫♪**" Frank sweetly croons from behind his mask as he slowly rounds the side of the couch, obviously watching you for your reaction to hearing him sing, judging by the way his head follows your form. You smile rather coyly up at him, following his movement as you carefully tuck your knees up against your chest as he continues to _serenade_ you for whatever reason. " **♫♪ I'm never confused... I'm so used to being used. So I love when you call unexpected, because I hate when the moment's expected. So I'ma care for _you, you, you_. I'ma care for _you, you, you, you_. 'Cause girl, you're perfect... you're always worth it... and you deserve it... the way you work it.♫♪"**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/1i3W6Z)

(Take me now. Just like. _Do it_.)

Frank has a remarkably good voice, and what possibly sounds like a good vocal range. You're impressed; could he have been interested in music before the trials? Maybe. He's led a lonely life, so it's possible music was a comfort mechanism for while. You're not sure-- all you know is that Frank has decided to have a seat down on the torn up cushions on the section of the couch directly across from you, where he immediately unzips his jacket and flings it open to reveal his bare chest before spreading his legs and adjusting his position until he's comfortable. Once he's settled, he lifts a hand and curls his finger at you, beckoning you to come closer to him as he continues to sing; " **♫♪'Cause girl you've earned it... girl, you've earned it.♫♪** "

With a demure smile and a bashful bow of your head, you quietly drop your feet to the ground and rise out of your seat before slowly making your way over to Frank. He watches you closely from behind his mask, carefully tapping and idly dragging the very tip of his blade against his collarbone and neckline. The movement catches some of the speckled blood drops on his skin and inadvertently smears it, but he pays it no mind. As you approach, he continues humming the tune under his breath before patting his lap expectantly once you draw nearer. You can't help but breathlessly laugh while rolling your eyes-- of course he wants you to sit on his lap, even if he is covered in blood. Honestly, this man is a mess-- physically and emotionally.

 _Ah well, at least he's cute_. 

You carefully take the blade from his bloody grasp, and set it aside where it's out of the way and won't have a chance of hurting the either of you. Slowly but surely, you crawl into Frank's lap as he leans up a little to shake off his bloody jacket. You might just be wearing an old raggedy t-shirt and some shorts, but he'd still like to avoid getting as much blood on you as possible. The less laundry you have to do, the better. Though you could always just wear one of his shirts if you run out of clothes... _heyyy, now there's an idea!_ You running around in one of HIS shirts... _yeahhh,_ he likes the sound of that! Maybe he could entice you into falling asleep in one of his shirts tonight... _That_ would be nice; having you all curled up against _him_ in _his_ bed, in _his_ room, in one of _his_ shirts... Yep. He's already decided. That's where you're sleeping tonight.

As you settle into your boyfriend's lap, you gently press your palms flat against his pecs and begin to massage his chest. He hums appreciatively, causing you to smile before you quietly mumble; "You seem to be in a good mood."

Frank quietly laughs and just barely nods his head before quietly mumbling; "Mmm, that's because you've been on my mind all day today. I've been singing about you all day in the trials, baby. Speaking of which; _How is my baby?_ You doing okay, today? I know I was gone for awhile."

Your stomach flutters at the soft pet name, and you giggle nervously before answering; _"Fi-Fine!_ Yeah, I'm alright! I just missed you... but Susie kept me company. The others went to bed pretty early."

"Did Julie give you a hard time again today?" He mumbles in a softer tone, while carefully reaching up to lightly caress your cheek after he notices the tired look you have in your eyes. "You look like you've been getting your ass kicked all day..."

"A little." You admit while quietly swallowing down the tears that threaten to make an appearance. "I've-- I've been really anxious today, because it's your first trial since we've gotten together. The others still don't know-- I don't know how they've missed the hickeys all over my neck. Like-- they're really obvious. How do they miss that?"

"Yeah, I find it a little amusing that they never question why we're always sneaking in and out of each other's rooms in the morning." He laughs softly, only to switch gears and go right back to concerned when he sees your eyes starting to glisten. "Babyyy, what's wrong? What did she do?"

"It's-- She keeps-- She doesn't--" You stutter and stumble over your own tongue, choking on your own words with great difficulty before letting out a heavy sigh of defeat. "She been making snide comments all day. I tried to do what you said-- you know, not take it personally. But it's-- it's so hard! She's--! She's so loud! She's always talking about how I shouldn't worry over you so much, and about how sick she is of seeing me stare all longingly at you whenever you're around. You'll go and grab a beer or something, and she just mutters under her breath while glaring at me. Or she'll do what she did today and get mad that I'm sitting on the couch anxiously bouncing my leg around. Like-- she asked what I was doing up so late, and she got irritated when I said I was waiting for you to come home. She still sat with Susie and I, but she complained the whole time before finally remarking that she didn't wanna watch me make 'goo-goo' eyes at you when you got home. Then she went to bed... I'm just so tired of hearing her say we should just--"

"Fuck and get over it?" He finishes for you, while reaching his free hand up to take off his mask and toss it aside. Your frown only deepens when you stare into those deep brown eyes of his and find a twinkle of anger. It makes your spine twinge uncomfortably, but you relax when Frank closes his eyes and take a deep calming breath before addressing you once again; "I'll talk to her. I'll let her know what's going on. Fuck, I was hoping she'd catch the hint that we're together and just drop it. She's usually smarter than that. I didn't want-- I didn't want to have to call a fuckin' family meeting over this shit, but it sounds like I'm going to have to."

"Frank--"

"Viper, no." He says in a quiet, yet firm tone that makes you frown. "I'm not gonna sit around and let her bully you into submission, okay? I know Julie, and she's not gotta stop until you or I say something about it. You gotta understand pretty girl, she did the same thing when Susie told Julie she likes Joey. She kept trying to push Susie into saying something, even though it was clear Susie wasn't ready. It came to a head when Julie got PO'd enough and threatened to tell Joey herself, and Susie outright told Julie to sit her ass back down and stop being so fuckin' pushy. She said 'if I wanna tell him, it'll happen on MY time, NOT yours'. Julie let it go... and now, she's doing the same thing to you."

"...Why do you think Julie does that?" You ask quietly, absentmindedly drawing nonsense little shapes into Frank's chest muscles.

"I don't know for sure. Julie's always been of the mindset that if there's something you want, then you should get it. If there's someone you like, then just go up and tell them you like them. The whole 'I'm too shy' thing annoys her, so she's always pushed anxiety-prone people like Susie to be more confident. I think she believes she's trying to help you, but is annoyed that you're not accepting her advice." Frank says with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "Not to mention... I think she's kind of jealous."

"Jealous?" You reply in a rather defensive manner, arching your twitchy eyebrow at your boyfriend.

"Not in the way you're thinking baby." Frank sweetly whispers to you, as he places both of his hands on top of your own and begins to lovingly stroke your skin with his thumbs. "I think she's starting to feel singled out because you and I are heavily flirting with one another out in the open... _and I don't know if you've noticed, but Susie has started flirting Joey._ I think life is giving her a reality check as far as relationships go, and she's not sure how to handle it so she's lashing out. I mean, I don't blame her; I do the same thing when I'm pissed off that something I don't want to talk about is being shoved in my face."

"Oh.." You reply, while letting out a sigh of relief that you won't have to get defensive on your boyfriend's behalf. "That makes sense... I was thinking that too, but I wasn't sure. But if you're thinking it too... jeez, she must be really mad. Still, that's no reason to push me around. Look, I love her like family but you're _mine,_ now."

"Don't worry, cutie. I'll take care of it. She won't bother you anymore." Frank says before leaning up to press a quick peck to your lips, one that makes your entire body melt against his chest. Frank chuckles in amusement as you drop your head down against his chest and snuggle up to him, before he finally wraps his arms around you. You idly begin to trace some of the tattoos on his arms with the very tip of your finger, while letting out a heavy sigh. Frank's eyebrow quirks upward as he looks down at you. "There's something else on your mind. Isn't there?"

"Yeah, I.. I think I'm ready for the trial. And... depending on how it goes, I wanna start trying to help out by--"

"No." Frank says almost immediately.

Your eyebrows slowly scrunch together as you struggle to process the single word that falls from his lips. You blink several times as if you're waiting for him to change his answer, but Frank keeps staring at you with this hardened, determined expression on his face. Rage floods your body and you begin to tremble, before you snarl and indignantly smack your hand against his chest before angrily hissing out; "Why not?!"

Frank narrows his dark eyes at you and drops his hands down to rest on your hips, which he lightly squeezes with his fingers as a warning before firmly muttering to you; "Watch your tone with me, Kitten--"

"Tell me why not!" You snarl back while defiantly staring at him right in the eye, getting up close and personal with him so he is forced to look back at you. "You don't just get to tell me 'no' and then not give me a reason! Fuck that shit, you tell me why right FUCKING now!"

Frank rapidly shakes his head back and forth "Don't push me on this, baby--"

"I'm NOT like others, okay?! I am your EQUAL, so TREAT ME LIKE IT and tell me why!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND WOULD RATHER PERMANENTLY DIE THAN SEE YOU GET HURT, OKAY?!" He roars so loudly and so _angrily_ that you squeal and nearly fall out of his lap, had he not managed to catch you at the last minute and flip the both of you around so that _you're_ pinned to the couch flat on your back. Your eyes widen as you shrink into the cushions, as if they can protect you from your boyfriend's white-hot temper while he stares down at you with absolute _fury_ in his eyes. Frank has braced himself over you, with one hand on either side of your head. He stares down at you with wild brown eyes, swirling with a potent mixture of a deep-rooted desire to protect those he loves, and a fiery rage that threatens to burn those who seek to cause harm to those he loves.

His chest is rapidly heaving as he tries to force himself to calm down so that he doesn't do something stupid. He continues to stare down at you angrily, as you swallow thickly and hold your hands up in surrender and quietly whimper out; "But what if I love you so much that I want to help protect _you?"_

Frank's breathing immediately hitches as his eyes suddenly snap wide open. He stares at you for a few seconds completely unable to breath, and you have to repeatedly pat him on the chest to remind him to do so. Eventually his lungs start working again, causing everything to come rushing out in the form of a harsh, nasty cough. He pushes himself off the couch and takes a couple steps back to give himself some room, but you pop up off the cushions in a mild panic. He waves his hand dismissively at you to tell you it's okay, as he tries to catch his breath. When he finally does stop coughing, he looks at you with this bewildered expression on his face and says _"...Really?"_

Eagerly nodding your head, you explain; "Susie told me you are always first to volunteer for trials because you feel responsible for everyone. I want to help you with that. If I do good on my first trial, I can start helping out. I can give you a break and--"

"Give me a heart attack, wondering if you're going to come home limping." Frank interjects grumpily while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can _help._ " You emphasize. "Frank-- I'm going to have to go out there sometime. The Entity is getting impatient--"

"I can deal with him." Frank gruffly snips at you, causing you to roll your eyes in annoyance and calmly strut over to him. He watches with great interest as you approach, staring at him with bright red irises and super-thin black slits for pupils. There's a soft look on your face that speaks to a specific part of his soul that he swore had been long forgotten-- left behind in the dust to rot. You open your arms out towards him, and Frank feels the _strangest_ urge to just burst into tears and rush into your arms. He doesn't as it would be largely out of his character to do so and the idea of crying unnerves him, but he _does_ allow you to come closer and wrap your arms around him. A quiet breath falls from his lips as you gently nestle your cheek up against his bare chest and let out a soft sigh.

"...Why won't you let me help you?" You mumble.

"Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." He says in a slightly exasperated tone that you just won't let it go. He sighs before wrapping his arms around you and holding you tight, as he cranes his head down and buries his face into your hair. He take a deep breath and inhales your natural scent, using it as a calming agent to soothe his irritated soul before going on to explain; "And I hate to be the one to break the romantic mood, but to remind you; **I'm a serial killer, I kill things, I like to kill things, it's what I do.** "

You scoff softly and roll your eyes. "I know that, you big ol-- You know what? Just shut up and hold me."

He snickers before lightly nodding his head. "Can do."

With a heavy sigh, Frank tightens his arms around you and continues to bury his face into your hair before quietly murmuring; "I'm sorry for yelling at you, baby."

"It's alright, I forgive you. I'm just frustrated you won't let me help. I'm going to have to go out there sometimes so that the Entity doesn't get pissy, and you know he's been getting impatient because he keeps calling on Legion as of late. I feel like I should have a say as to when I should go, instead of having someone decide for me. I know you want to protect me-- but I want to protect _you._ "

"From what?" Frank laughs disbelievingly.

"The Entity. Frank, I want you to consider this; Let's say you lose a trial. Rare, I know-- but lets say you did. What's keeping the entity from taking out _a little more_ than he usually does? What if he decides to turn you into one of those 'useless husks' you've told me about before? What if he gets pissed off that I haven't come out on trial after giving me power, and feels like he's been screwed? You were the one who gave him bloodpoints-- what's keeping him from taking more out of anger?"

"...I didn't think about that." Frank mumbles quietly before sighing out heavily. "...Fine. I'll... I'll let you go out on trial. Hah, now _I'm_ going to be the one sitting at home, all jittery. Ain't that a _bitch?"_

"I'll be careful, I promise. The Entity isn't going to call on us again for the next few days, so we'll have time before we even have to think about it." You murmur as you tilt your head back to look up at Frank, smiling reassuringly up at him in hopes of soothing his worries. "In the meantime, why don't we just distract ourselves with something?"

Frank tilts his head back a little, pursing his lips together as he tries to come up with an idea on the spot. One comes to mind, but he's not sure how'd you react to it due to it's... _cheesy nature._ He doesn't even move his head all the way; he just shifts his eyes away from the ceiling and back down to you before quietly mumbling; "How do you feel about dancing?"

"I'm not very good at it." You shrug.

"Me either." He says with a slight grin. "I've got two left feet. What I do have, however, is a damn good taste in music and a mix tape in my pocket."

You watch with an overall confused expression as Frank unexpectedly breaks away from your arms to jog a short distance over to a medium-sized table that's been set off to the side, away from the large sectional sofas. On this table, there is a boombox that you and the other legion members like to use to play your various mixtapes that you've all managed to create on your own time. It's a very tedious process considering music is hard to come by in the Entity's Realm, but it's one of the few creature comforts that are worth working for. Frank doesn't play his mix tapes, typically. Or at least-- not his personal ones that are full of songs near and dear to his heart. The tape he typically plays when everyone is hanging out is full of music that he knows everyone likes.

You see, Frank doesn't like to be interrupted when he's in the middle of something-- sleeping, music, murder, sex, whatever-- but he especially doesn't like his music getting interrupted. So in order to avoid having a temper tantrum whenever someone repeatedly starts asking to skip songs that they don't like, he made a mix tape full of music that everyone agrees with. It might seem silly to go to such an extreme length to prevent himself from getting angry, but to Frank, there wasn't anything extreme about it. It was a serious concern of his; he knows he has a temper, and he knows what he can do when brought to his limit. He has this deep-rooted fear of hurting you and the others out of rage, so he tries his best to get rid of the little things because those tend to piss him off the most. 

Frank pulls out a mixtape from the back pocket of his jeans-- you can't say you recognize the artwork on it, which tells you it must be one of his personal and private collection of mixtapes that he's made for himself. His thick fingers swivel the tape around in the air before he decides to stop fuckin' around and actually insert it into the cassette player. He shuts the lid and rewinds the tape for a bit before pressing 'play'. Loud music starts bumpin' out of the speakers, prompting you and Frank to flinch in surprise before he suddenly rushes to lower the volume. He spares glances over his shoulder at you and nervously smiles before casually saying _'oops!'_

After you share a giggle, Frank jogs his way back over to you as the song begins to play. The beat starts out slow, and you don't recognize it until the rhythm suddenly picks up. A wide-eyed look washes over your face as recognition hits you, causing a big smile to spread on your lips. Frank places his hands on your hips and nervously grins down at you, which prompts you to softly chuckle under your breath. Somebody has stage fright and isn't sure where to start; _looks like you're going to have to set the mood!_

Frank never got to go to prom since he was kicked out of school and you never went because nobody asked you, so neither of you are the most experienced dancers. Still, that doesn't mean you haven't picked up on a trick or two from watching videos or movies late at night. Draping your arms over his shoulders, you clasp your hands behind his neck and begin to sensually sway your hips from side to side in a rather suggestive manner. Frank swallows down his nerves before smiling rather boyishly at you, as he tries to copy your movements and sway along with his hands lightly squeezing your hips. Poor boy isn't sure where we can put his hands just yet, so he's going to keep them right here for now.

Neither of you are on beat at first; you're too concerned with finding a rhythm that's comfortable for the both of you but once you find it, there isn't any stopping either of you. Frank guides you in a small circle, swaying his hips from side to side as he gradually spins the both of you around. His shy smile has been replaced with a crooked little grin now that he's found his confidence again, and you can't deny the effect it has on you; your heart feels like it's ready to leap up into your throat and fall out of your mouth, but you wouldn't give up the feeling for anything.

Frank unexpectedly changes his stance a little; He gently intertwines fingers with one of your hands and holds it up in the air before reaching his other hand around to rest on the small of your back. He pulls you up against his body, causing a deep red saturated blush to erupt across your face after you are pushed up against his bare, naked chest. He chuckles softly after your face changes color and he begins to actively spin you around the room like a princess, causing you to internally question to validity of his earlier statement that he supposedly cannot dance very well. Your eyes widen in shock, causing him to break out into a wide smirk as he continues to spin you around in muscular, his tattoo-covered arms.

And just when you thought you couldn't get anymore surprised than you already were, the sexy bastard starts to sing again!

" **♫♪ I've been tryna call. I've been on my own for long enough. Maybe you could show me out to love, maybe... ♫♪** " Frank croon sweetly at you under his breath, smiling widely and looking completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with you as he rests his forehead up against yours. " **♫♪ I'm going through withdrawals. You don't even have to do too much. You can turn me on with just a touch, baby... ♫♪** "

You stare up at him with wide eyes as Frank suddenly raises your arm above your head and twirls you in place a couple times. Your vision blurs and your head swims but you let out a giggle of glee as you are spun around before being brought back up against his chest. He smirks and tilts his head to the side to give him more room to just barely _hover_ his lips above yours as he goes on to sing; " **♫♪ I look around and Sin City's cold and empty, no one's around to judge me. I can't see clearly when you're gone. ♫♪** "

You bashfully smile and purse your lips ever so slightly in hopes he'll kiss you, but you shriek when he grips you by the waist with both hands and lifts you up into the air before spinning you around like a love struck maniac. " **♫♪ I said ooh, I'm blinded by the lights! No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch! I said ooh, I'm drowning in the night! Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust! ♫♪** "

"I never expected you to be into this kind of music." You giggle girlishly as you are spun around in the air before being brought down back to earth to sway around the room some more. "I always thought you'd be into harder stuff like rap, rock, or metal. Something punkish, maybe?"

"I am. But this stuff? Nah. This particular tape is somethin' I play when I'm alone in my room, thinking of you." Frank says with a soft, lazy, and affectionate smile that only widens when you squeak bashfully and try to hide your face in between his pecs, which vibrate as he begins to laugh really hard because he can _definitely_ still see you.

The both of you continue to flirt and interact with one another, largely unaware of an eager set of hawk-like eyes that happen to be locked onto the both of you. Bright blue orbs and vibrant pink hair peer around the corner at the very top of the staircase, sneakily watching you and Frank from behind the safety of a sturdy wall. Susie can hardly believe her eyes as she watches the open display of affection take place between the two of you; she's been watching the two of you dance for a hot minute now, having come out of her bedroom after being startled by a sudden loud burst of music coming from downstairs. Imagine her surprise when she crept around the corner with a blade in hand, only to find you and Frank dancing around like a pair of lovers in the middle of the oversized den at the bottom of the stairs.

She's fortunate-- the music below is loud enough to hide her excited squeals from the both of you, but her squealing attracts the attention of two others-- Joey and Julie, who have also wandered out of their rooms to figure out what all the noise is about. They approach cautiously when they find Susie down on her knees, giggling and excitedly flailing her hands in delight at whatever is around the corner. Joey is the first to take a look, and he immediately chuckles when he figures out what has Susie all in a tizzy. He glances over his shoulder to look at Julie to explain, and smiles at her utterly confused face before whispering; "Frank and Viper are dancing together."

'DANCING?!' is the first thing she wants to screech out, but she just widens her eyes before diving for the wall instead. When she finds that you and Frank are in fact dancing together rather flirtatiously, a rueful grin washes over her face. **That. That right there. That's what she wants.** Not frank, not you, but what you two have together. That's part of her dream-- a white picket fence, a loving partner, and happy nights that are spent doing goofy shit like dancing in the living room at 2 in the morning. It's wrong for her to be jealous of the connection you and Frank have; she knows that. She really does wish you and Frank the best; that's why she pushes you so hard to just tell him you like him already.

_She just wishes her stomach didn't painfully clench whenever she sees the two of you happy together._

Julie knows you are not to blame for her failed relationship with Frank. The only person she has to blame in that regard is herself. Sure, Frank didn't help either with his own anger issues, but Julie knows that 90% of their fights could've been avoided had she just been honest with him that she just saw him nothing more than a way to get out of her dull, everyday life. Had she let him know that she was only attracted to his seemingly careless bad-boy persona and not the soft-side that he _tried_ to reveal to her, the both of them might have been able to avoid wasted time and painful heartbreak in the first place. Julie has no one but herself to blame for leading Frank on, and she knows it.

"Good. She deserves to be happy." Julie says with a sad smile while pressing her hot cheek against the cool wall she and the others are hidden behind. She and the others watch as Frank cranes his head down towards your ear to breathlessly whisper something after rocking you around the room-- whatever it is must be good, because you almost immediately roll your head back and let out this hearty laughter that seems to revitalize their normally moody leader. His lips curl into this wicked grin as he chuckles along with you before pressing his forehead up against yours-- something that causes Susie to squeal excitedly and squirm around in her spot on the floor.

"Oh, please kiss her! Please kiss her!" She coos all dreamy-like. "C'mon, just smooch--"

"Susie, calm down! Why are you all... wiggle-wormy?" Joey asks with a demonstrative wriggle of his body that causes Julie and Susie to both snicker in amusement, causing Joey to grin when he hears their muffled laughter.

"Because! He's gotten _so close_ to kissing her several times already! He keeps pressing his forehead against hers or gets really close to her face. She even puckered her lips once like she was expecting it!" Susie says, only to outright squeal when Frank hovers his lips over yours to whisper something to you. "See! There he goes again! JUST KISS HER ALREADY--" 

There's a quiet, collective gasp among the three of them as they watch Frank eagerly press his lips against yours. Their eyes nearly pop out of their eye sockets when Frank wraps both of his arms around the lowest part of your back before pulling you right up against his body. Susie lets out a delighted squeal when you raise both of your arms to wrap around his neck and begin kissing him back with equal gusto, but she pauses when she realizes something odd;

"Wait-- They're not.... they're not kissing like it's their first time." Susie murmurs quietly as she tries to figure out what's going on while watching the two of you passionately grind your lips together like experienced lovers, gently rocking to the tempo of the song that has since changed into something a lot more slower and romantic.

"Yeah, you noticed that too huh?" Joey says while arching an eyebrow at the scene below. He doesn't think he's ever seen Frank _not_ hesitate to wrap his arms around a girl before, friend or lover. Seriously, Frank is _all up on you_ and his hands are moving _all over you._ With that being said, neither of you seemed too bothered by it.

"That's because they're not first-time lovers." Julie murmurs with a soft smile after she figures out what's been going on under their noses for the past week. "Look at the way he's holding her right now after the song change-- he's got his hands resting in the back pockets of her shorts, and he's pressing his body up against hers. Frank isn't one to cross boundaries unless he's been given permission to do so, he knows Viper wouldn't hesitate to smack him across the face if she didn't want it. My guess? They started dating while ago, and we were all to dumb to realize Frank had already made his move on her."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Susie asks while looking over her shoulder and up at Julie. "Do they not want us to know?"

"I don't think so. I think they just didn't want to talk about it." Joey says with a shake of his head. Susie opens her mouth to ask him why, but she widens her eyes and curls her lips into the perfect 'o' shape when she picks up on the way Joey subtly glances over at Julie. Susie shamefully looks down before Julie can meet her gaze when she feels that someone is staring at her, and Susie tries to put a poker face on before tilting her head back to ask another question;

"Should we give them space? I feel like we should." She asks while slowly rising to her feet.

"Probably." Julie tiredly yawns while stretching her arms over her head. "We'll just pretend we didn't see anything until either they bring it up or... or I apologize, or something."

"Sounds good to me. C'mon ladies, back to your rooms." Joey says before taking both girls by the hand and leading them to their bedrooms. Meanwhile, you and Frank are still completely unaware of your phantom spectators and are still eagerly kissing one another. Frank still has his hands in your back pockets, flexing his thick fingers against your ass to squeeze large palmfuls of it in his hands as he locks and re-locks lips with you. You've still got your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders and are eagerly kissing him back, repeatedly flexing and curling your tongue up against his. Eventually the two of you part lips and breathlessly chuckle before pressing your foreheads together and letting out happy sighs of contentment. 

"I want you to sleep in my room tonight." Frank murmurs so quietly that you wouldn't have heard it had the volume in the music not suddenly dropped the way it did. 

"Okay--"

"But I don't want you wearing _that._ From now on, you wear shorts and one of _my_ t-shirts to bed." He says firmly, pinching the flimsy cloth of your baggy t-shirt between his fingers. 

"And that's if I decide to wear anything at all... right?" You say with a coy smile as you innocently flutter your eyelashes up at your boyfriend. Frank's head immediately tilts at an angle as his stares at you with wide eyes and a completely slack jaw for several moments, before he finally shuts his mouth and glares at you through narrowed slits. You just smile up at him, relatively unphased by his glaring, and decide push the boundary by widening your eyes as if you just remembered something before you cheekily remark; "Oh yeah! That's right, I meant to ask you; did you want to be the little spoon? _....Again?"_

Frank snarls at you, causing you to loudly squeal and rip away from him in an attempt to flee-- but not before you pop him right across the ass just to stun him and give you enough time to get a head start towards his bedroom. Your stupid attempt to stun him somehow works, and he stands there completely stiff for nearly a solid minute until his brain processes what just went on. When he realizes you smacked him on the ass like some sort of cheap stripper just to get away, he snickers and shakes his head in amusement before walking over to the radio to turn it off, grab his mixtape, and stuff it in his back pocket. 

After he wanders over to his bloody jacket lying on the torn up couch and picks it up, he hears a loud whistle that gets his attention. Snapping his head up, he looks around and finds you at the top of the staircase, shaking your ass just to tease him and rile him up. Frank purrs lasciviously at you and pulls on his jacket before suddenly tearing after you like his life depends on it, causing you to let out a loud girly shriek before you sprint down the hallway towards his room. You somehow managed to forget that Frank is _much,_ _much, much_ faster than you, and he's already caught up to you by the time your shaky hand grips his doorknob. Strong fingers dig at your sides and begin to mercilessly tickle you, causing you to let out a series of squeals and giggles as you start thrashing around. Meanwhile, Frank has this wolfish grin on his face and seems perfectly content to just tickle you stupid and watch you try to escape him. 

Eventually you manage to power through his tickles and are able to twist the doorknob, promptly swinging the door wide open so you can dash inside his room and slam the door behind you. Frank tries the doorknob, but chuckles when he finds that it's locked. He can hear you giggling and rustling around in his room, causing him to playfully roll his eyes in amusement before lightly tapping his knuckles against the door. "♫♪ Babbyyyy. ♫♪" He sings sweetly at you, smiling when he hears you giggle in delight. "♫♪ Let me in. ♫♪ "

"Check the floor!" giggles your muffled voice from behind the door. Frank looks down at the floor and snorts at the sign of a single bobby-pin. You little shit, you were going to make him pick the lock. Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, he bends at the waist and snatches the pin off the floor. He twists it with his teeth into a much more bendable position before inserting the make-shift lock pick into the key hole, where he begins jostling it around. It isn't long before the door unlocks-- Frank has broken into places with a bobby-pin as his lock way too many times to _not_ know his way around one. A more embarrassing reason as to how he managed to unlock it so quickly is because he's done this before. He accidentally locked his mask in his room before a trial and nearly walked out the door without it before realizing something was wrong.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/0u27EB)

Frank enters his room and takes a quick glance around the dark room to try and figure out where you are. It's not like his room has much in it-- you can only get so much with so many bloodpoints, after all. Still, his little room is quite luxurious compared to most of the other killer's dwellings. The sad thing was is that it was only considered luxurious because of the _amount_ of things he had, not the quality. The quality of the room was horrible. _Livable, but horrible._

Over the years of his involuntary servitude to the Entity, Frank has managed to acquire many things. He had the basic things; a full-sized bed, a large wardrobe, and several lock boxes and chests that contained many of his personal keepsakes and belongings. Of course, there were other things lying around; mainly things that he has stolen from around the resort or from around town during his youth. Things like a stab wounds study, some stolen sketchbooks, some caffeine pills, and a couple smiley-face pins. 

Frank's eyes carefully scan the room, but he goes very still when he spots of big, bright, red serpentine eyes staring at him from beneath his big, fluffy comforter. His lips split across his face and curl into a wicked grin as a deep, throaty purr emanates from his lips. He slowly begins to strip himself down, shredding layer by layer until he's just standing before you in his boxers. A pleasant hum leaves him as he begins to stalk his way over to where you're giggling and curled up into a fetal position beneath his comforter. Once he's in range, he doesn't hesitate to rip the comforter back and reveal your half dressed form, and a giddy feeling forces it's way through Frank's chest when he realizes you've taken to wearing one of his old basketball jerseys as pajamas. He _also_ notes that you've taken off your shorts and have discarded them somewhere, revealing smooth thighs and a cute pair of panties underneath.

"Baby..." He purrs with his voice all velvety and deep. "You know that's got my name on it, right?"

"Mhm. That's why I picked it. So everyone knows I'm yours."

Frank curses under his breath as a bright pink blush erupts across his face, but he quickly recovers and begins viciously tickling you once more. You screech and begin wildly thrashing and bucking your hips in an attempt to throw him off of you, but Frank just cackles deviously while riding your hips like it's no big deal. He keeps tickling you and tickling you until you've completely lost your breath and are unable to make a sound, much less put up a decent fight. Your limbs go limp, and Frank takes that as a sign that he's won. Satisfied with his victory, Frank stops tickling you and allows you to breathe.

After he collapses onto his side of the mattress, you gasp breathlessly and begin coughing and hacking as the sudden rush of oxygen flooding your lungs overwhelms you. You end up curling into the warm and comforting arms of your boyfriend as you try to catch your breath, breathing as slowly and deeply as you possibly in an attempt to recover. Frank gently rubs your back and whispers sweet little nothings into your ear, while also apologizing that he tickled you too much. You wave off his apology and press a weak kiss to his cheek to let him know that it's alright before you decide to nestle deeper into his arms. You push your nose right up against his chest and let out a heavy, relaxed sigh before fluttering your eyes shut and deciding to fall asleep.

Frank smiles down at you and presses a careful kiss to the very top of your head before openly nuzzling you like a feline as he fully engulfs you in his arms and pulls you right up against him. He also shuts his eyes and lets out a happy sigh as he basks in the feeling of you all cozy and safe in his arms. Exhaustion suddenly hits him and runs his ass over like a freight train, and he very nearly falls asleep until he hears you quietly murmur his name through muffled lips. You say something afterwards, but he can't really hear you; your lips are smooshed against his pecs.

"What was that, baby girl?" He quietly whispers back, tilting his head down so he can get a better look at you. 

"I was asking if you could pull the comforter up. You're warm and all, but I'm freezing." You reply with a shiver.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah I gotcha, babes. Here." He replies warmly while reaching a hand down to grasp at the edge of the comforter and pull it just above your shoulders. You purr happily and stretch within his arms before opening your eyes to meet his adoring expression. His hand comes up to cradle your cheek, and he can't help but smile breathlessly when you openly lean into his touch. The soft pad of his thumb begins to rub little circles into your skin, and he sleepily murmurs to you; "Let's get some sleep. Don't you have to get up and make breakfast for everyone in the morning?"

"I do." You confirm with a groan of annoyance. "It's my turn to make breakfast, that's right. I forgot. Yeah, let's sleep then."

Frank nods his head and nestles closer to you and hugs you a little tighter before burying his face into your hair. He very nearly shuts his eyes before he remembers that he nearly forgot to say something; "Hey. Hey, you got me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I got you." You reply tiredly before promptly conking out in his arms.

Frank smiles and cuddles close before quietly murmuring to himself; _"And I've got you..."_

* * *

You had been happily snoring in Frank's arms when you were woken up by an unexpected clattering sound, coming from the hallway.

The noise is loud enough to the point where your eyes snap wide open, but it frightens you enough to the point where you're too scared to move. You very nearly decide on waking Frank up to go check it out, until you take into consideration that he's been running around in the trials all day and is probably downright _exhausted._ So instead of waking up your boyfriend, you wipe the sleep out of your bleary eyes and decide to check it out yourself. You're not too worried-- you're sure it's probably Joey tripping over something on his way to the fridge for an early morning snack or something.

Climbing out of bed, you very nearly walk out of Frank's bedroom door before giving yourself a quick glance over. Is what you're wearing too provocative? Your naughty bits are all covered rather modestly-- the only things that _might_ be considered scandalous is the fact that your thighs are on display and the fact that you're showing off a helluva lotta side-titty. Other than that? You're covered. You know Frank won't care-- the man is possessive, but he's not controlling by any means. You've run around the place wearing skimpier things. Frank didn't seem phased by it then, so why would it matter now? It wouldn't. The Jersey fits you like a dress anyway, it shouldn't be a big deal if you're seen in it. So with a careless and semi-confident roll of your shoulders, you take a deep breath and summon up all of your bravery before you peek out of the doorway and begin to look up and down the hallway.

It... doesn't _look_ like there's anyone there. At least-- no one's door is open. There's a dim flickering of light coming from downstairs which concerns you, considering the fact that it's now 5 o'clock in the morning. The fire should have died out hours ago, but for some reason it hasn't. That must mean the fire pit has been recently stoked, which-- again-- is concerning because everyone should we be in bed by now. Everyone one should be asleep, no one should be awake. Did Susie have nightmares again? It's possible, but you don't hear crying or sad music being played which is one of her tell-tale signs that something is wrong. It can't be Julie staying up late, she never leaves her room if she's staying up late unless it's to go to the bathroom or get a snack. It could be Joey being a hungry oversized beefy gremlin searching for a snack, but why would he light the fire pit just to find one?

You step over the threshold of Frank's bedroom doorway and begin to walk towards the stairs with the intent of finding out who is up so late, only to let out a loud screech of terror when a giant set of grabby gloved-hands suddenly snatch you from behind and spin you around. Somebody wearing a long, lengthy black shroud with black frayed straps and a white mask with it's expression permanently stretched out gets right up in your face before roughly shoving you up against a wall, letting out a dark chuckle at the clearly frightened expression on your face. The power behind the shove is enough to forcefully expel the air out out of your lungs, and you can't even bring yourself to inhale when the stranger decides to trap you up against the wall by bracing their hands on either side of your head.

You turn your head away when they press their body up against yours, chuckling at your obvious discomfort all the while. You instinctively curl your arms towards your chest in a protective manner, but end up letting out a loud yelp when they catch one of your hands and try to intertwine their fingers with your own like you're lovers or something. You harshly slap their hand away from you and begin trying to kick and shove them off of you, but it's no use. Whoever this person is, they're much too sturdy and much bigger than you can take on all by yourself-- even with the extra strength the entity blessed you with. 

A weak whimper leaves your lips when one of their gloved hands trails up your neck to gently cradle your cheek. You violently flinch try to lean away from their touch, but they grab you by the chin and force you to stare at the eyes of the mask-- not with enough force to bruise, just firmly enough to show you who is in control.Your red eyes dilate in fear as you squirm against the wall, when they let out another soft laugh before breathily purring at you in a deep, low pitch; ** _"Heeee-llo beautiful!"_**

You don't even have time to properly react to the stranger in front of you before the sudden sound of crunching and snapping wood is heard popping against your eardrum. You and the stranger spin your heads around in shock, and are met with the sight of a bloody and grimy hunting knife sticking out of the wall. The stranger chuckles when he realizes that whoever put the blade there just _narrowly_ missed impaling him in the fingers, and decides to show this by freely wiggling said fingers. **"You missed."** says the stranger who begins to chuckle under his breath, only to let out a pained grunt when a familiar looking tattooed fist is sent _FLYING_ into the side of his face, promptly knocking the overgrown man to the floor. 

"No the fuck I didn't." hisses your pissed off boyfriend, standing there in all his glory in nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts. Frank shifts his rage-filled eyes over to you, and you note the way they soften ever so slightly to let you know he's not angry at you. Frightened and confused, you push yourself off of the wall and rush behind the safety of your boyfriend, who promptly rips his blade out of the wall and holds it like he's ready to play 'stab-a-bitch' with this creepy guy. The stranger partially lifts their mask up to spit out a glob of blood onto the floor, but Frank shows no sympathy.

You've never had the opportunity to see your boyfriend in the heat of the moment, so this is a new and frightening experience for you. Frank looks like a rabid, wild animal on the verge of going into a frenzy; his teeth are bared, his entire body is trembling with rage and twitching with adrenaline, and his eyes are narrowed into thin slits which are completely focused onto the man lying flat on ground in front of both of you.

"Why do you have to hit so fuckin' hard, I was just saying _hello._ " hisses the guy on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up FuckFace _,_ I just saw you pinning my girlfriend up against the wall like you were tryna fuck her. I have a god damn RIGHT to be pissed off. I'd fuckin _eviscerate_ you right now if I wasn't sure the entity would raise you back up from the dead." Frank snarls lividly while flipping the blade around in his hand.

"Hello to you too, Frank." chuckles the man on the floor as he slides his mask back onto his face and slowly rises to his feet.

"You _know_ this guy?" You ask quietly in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, I do babe. He's _supposed_ to be a 'friend', though I'd call him an annoyance more than anything else. I'd like to call him _dead_ for putting his hands on you the way he did, but unfortunately for you and I, Mr. Ghostface here is the entity's favorite killer!" Frank hisses. "I'd split him open and the fucker would just pop back up onto his feet like nothing is wrong-- _I know, because I've done it before_."

"Ever tried walking about while holding your stomach in until the entity finishes healing it? It's not fun." Ghostface giggles to you as if this is some sort of game to him-- which it is. He's making you uncomfortable, and that's what he _lives_ for. However you don't find his sick joke to be all that funny, and shiver in disgust before tightly wrapping your arms around yourself in a protective manner.

"Fuck that shit, man! The fuck were you tryna do to my girl?!" Frank hisses, only to subtly glance over Ghostface's shoulder and spot the rest of the legion creeping up on Ghostface, all with deep-set scowls on their faces and blades at the ready.

"I already told you, I was just saying _hello!"_ Ghostface giggles childishly, only to go very still when he feels _three_ pointy blades pressed up against his back. His breathing hitches when one of them in particular is pressed rather hard into his back, causing him to twinge a little as he feels a small droplet of blood trickling down his spine. This doesn't evoke much of a reaction from Ghostface, but he _does_ growl in annoyance under his breath and turn his head ever so slightly to glance over his shoulder.

"Hello, motherfucker!" sneers Joey at the back of Ghostface's head, only to peer around him and lock eyes with Frank. Joey arches an eyebrow and ask him outright; "What the hell is going on? Why is this freak back here? I thought we all agreed he wasn't allowed up here near the bedrooms anymore, only in the den."

"Beats me." Frank hisses irritably. "I heard Viper scream and came running out here, only to find him pinning her up against the wall."

"Viper, are you okay?" Susie asks you in a quiet tone, staring at you with big, cautious baby blue eyes. Your red orbs flicker over to her and meet her gaze, but you can't muster the courage to do much else other than just barely nod your head. Julie however finds your lack of courage to be annoying in her easily agitated state, and tries to scold you via a complaint about you needing to use your spine. You lower your eyes to the floor in a shameful manner, but your boyfriend is letting none of Julie's crap slide right now;

"Shut the FUCK up, Julie Kostenko! I have a couple bones to pick with you as far as Viper goes anyway, and I am NOT in the mood for your shit! Quit worrying about her, and worry about the god damn idiot standing in the middle of the hallway!"

"HEY!" Ghostface shrieks indignantly while playfully crossing his arms over his chest. "Rude! I come here bearing gifts of bountiful information and this is how I'm treated? _Pffft!"_

"What information could you _possibly_ have that would interest ANY of us?" Frank hisses.

"Ah-Ah-Ahhhh!" Ghostface giggles deeply while waggling a finger at Frank. "Uh-uh, Frankieee.... you know that's not how I work. If you want to play the game with me, you have to play it by _my_ rules. You know how I work; if you want information, you have to _give_ information. Here-- let's move down to the den and we can have a _nice little chat,_ ah? Sound good? I'll even let you put on pants!"

"Tell me why I shouldn't cut you open right now. Tell me, or _I'll_ be the one gutting you like a fish." Frank growls while curling his upper lip into a sneer. 

"Because _I_ have information that could help your little bird here with her trial." Ghostface says as-a-matter-of-factly, causing your boyfriend to harshly curse.

"Fuckin--! _FINE_. But you listen to me, FuckFace--" Frank snarls before stomping his way over to Ghostface and pressing the serrated edge of the blade against Ghostface's throat. "Fuck with Viper like that again and I'll cut your fucking balls off and shove them into your eye sockets, you understand me?! You do NOT fucking touch her!"

Ghostface just chuckles at the threat, but his laughter stutters when Frank pushes the knife a little harder against his neck and quietly grumbles under his breath; "I'm serious, man. **_Don't. Touch. Viper._** Or do I need to tell _The Huntress_ that you've been picking on the girls again? You know how _deathly_ _protective_ she is of girls. She doesn't know Viper yet, but she'll hunt you for _days_ if I tell her what you did!"

"No! Nope. Noooope, I'll be good." Ghostface nervously giggles at the idea of being carved up by Anna, The Huntress-- _again_. "Noooo hatchets needed!"

Frank removes his blade from Ghostface's neck and allows him to scramble downstairs like the overgrown coward he is. Frank watches Ghostface speed off down the staircase like a frightened feline, as his chest heaves with each heavy huff of breath. You try to comfort him by coming up behind him and appreciatively wrapping your arms around his waist, as you press your cheek against his back and quietly murmur 'thank you' to him. Frank's eyes widen as he whips his head around in shock, apparently having forgotten that you were behind him. He relaxes when he realizes it's just you, however, and gently places his hand on top of your own and gives them a light squeeze before cutting a sharp glare at Julie, who flinches under the intensity of the heat in his eyes. 

"What the _fuck_ were you trying to accomplish by scolding Viper like that in front of everyone?"

Julie's cheeks flood with red-hot embarrassment as Frank gears up to yell at her in front of everyone, causing her to sneer back at Frank and hurriedly try to defend herself; "I was just trying to get her to use her _spine._ If she's going to be a killer, if she's going to _survive,_ she needs to learn how to defend herself."

Frank blinks at her in disbelief before motioning to the staircase and stuttering out; "Do-- Do you not hear yourself right now? Julie, could _YOU_ take on Ghostface all by yourself in your pj's? Do you not realize Ghostface is 4 times her size and that she's not armed with a weapon right now? How was she supposed to defend herself? What was she supposed to defend herself with? Her feet? Her fists? How could she do that pinned up against a wall, where he's _literally pushing himself against her?_ You know what-- no, here's a question that I REALLY want to know the answer to; Why do YOU seem to have a problem with EVERYTHING she does?"

"I d-don't. I just--" Julie stutters as she scrambles to come up with something on the spot, only to cut herself off when Frank arches a pierced eyebrow at her. He stares at her disbelievingly for several uncomfortably silent minutes, only to cross his arms over his chest and huff while shaking his head back and forth as a fiery rage overwhelms his emotions

"Oh, really? That's the route you're going to take? You're going to look me in the eye and _lie to my face?_ Really?!" Frank mockingly laughs, only to cut it off and glare at her hard. "Julie, let me remind you that one of the rules in the Legion is that _we_ _don't fucking lie to each other._ You know this and you can't tell me that you didn't know, because _you and I_ were the ones who came up with that rule in the first place. Now I'm going to ask you again; Why do you have a problem with Viper?"

"..."

"Exactly. You don't get to call her out in front of everyone and then get mad when I decide to call _you_ out in front of everyone. It's embarrassing for _anyone_ to be called out like that, and you should know not to do that to family. She's part of the family, _you're_ part of the family, and family shouldn't go out of their way to embarrass each other like that. We're all in this together, it's the same fuckin' thing I said after I pried that slimy janitor off of you, way back. Viper and I have been dating for a week now, but _you've_ been too fuckin' busy picking on her to notice that." Frank hisses.

"...I'm sorry." Julie murmurs, sounding uncharacteristically quiet for once.

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you hurt." Frank huffs while shaking his head back and forth. Julie glances back and forth between you and Frank, but forces herself to look at you when Frank begins to tap his foot in an expectant manner. She just stands there for several minutes, staring at you with this wide-eyed, uncomfortable look on her face. You're not sure what to do or how to feel, so you just stare back at her as she internally struggles with herself. Frank impatiently snaps his fingers to try and get her to go, but she just growls at him under her breath before looking at you with her eyebrows all scrunched together. She opens her mouth like she's going to apologize, but she hesitates for a minute. Then she curls her upper lip into a sneer... _and runs away._

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" roars your furious boyfriend as he rushes forward with the intent of forcing Julie to apologize to you, but Joey catches him the waist and holds him back. Julie sprints down the hallway, angrily cursing at both you and Frank before she slams her bedroom door behind her and locks it. Frank tries to fight with Joey so he can break the fucking door down, but Joey refuses to let him go. 

"Let her go, man!" Joey grunts.

_"She fuckin--!"_

"I know what she did, I'm just as pissed off as you are! But getting mad isn't gonna do anything!" Joey growls before forcibly pushing Frank back. Frank stumbles backwards and nearly falls over, but you manage to catch him at the last minute. With a grunt of effort, you push him back up onto his feet and watch as he angrily storms off to his room-- probably to change or something. You watch him stomp his way down the hallway, and flinch with a loud yelp when he violently slams his door shut. Susie had been on her way over to you in hopes of comforting you, but Frank slamming his door causes her to jump with a startle and sprint the rest of the way over. You turn your head around when you hear the _thump-thump-thump_ of her bare feet smacking against the wood floor, and catch her as she runs into your arms.

Sensitive Susie grab little wads of the jersey you're wearing in her fists as she holds you close, quietly sobbing and sniffling under her breath as she desperately tries to get a hold of herself. You frown and begin to coo and whisper at her softly, telling her that everything will be alright as you wrap your arms around her and begin to gently rock back and forth. She's trying to talk through her sobs and whimpers, but you just gently hush her and tell her that it's okay and to let everything go. As Susie gives in and begins to sob into your neck, Joey comes over and hugs the both of you. Susie stirs and just barely turns her head before moving to hug Joey instead. Joey smiles a little and wraps his arms around her before looking up at you and asking; "I think I got her from here. You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah you two go back to bed. I'm gonna check on Frank and then.. go see what Ghostface wants, I guess." you grumble with a fearful shiver.

Joey nods his head and begins to lead Susie to his room to help calm her down and chill out with her for a bit, while you begin making your way over to Frank's door. You pause out front of it and take a deep calming breath before quietly opening the door and cautiously making your way inside. As you shut the door behind you, Frank turns his head away from the shirt he's holding, and looks at you with an irritated, hardened expression on his face. You cringe with a frown and swallow thickly before nervously twiddling your thumbs together, visibly hesitating to approach him in the nasty mood he's currently in. Frank notices your hesitance and lightly shakes his head back and forth, softening his expression ever so slightly as he quietly whispers; _"You don't have to be scared of me._ _"_

"I'm not scared of you, I'm just nervous and on edge." You reply quietly with a slight frown. "I just got grabbed by some creepy guy, _I'm a little upset_."

Frank frowns at your answer and clicks his tongue against his teeth before carelessly tossing the shirt in his hands to the side. He turns to face you and adjust his jeans really quickly before approaching you with his arms spread wide open. You rush to meet him and sigh when you collide against his bare chest, nuzzling right up against his skin as his arms come down to wrap around you and hold you close. "Baby, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for you to see me lose my temper like that. As far as Ghostface goes, just ignore him the best you can. He does shit like that because he knows it makes people uncomfortable. That's his game-- the more paranoid and uncomfortable you get, the more excited _he_ gets. It's.. _It's his thing_."

"That's gross." You ask while screwing your face up in disgust.

"It is, and I wanna punch him in the mouth whenever he does it." Frank says as-a-matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, Ghostface is the guy to go to if you want information of anything. As the Entity's favorite pet, he has a lot of privileges that no one else has. Not to mention, he knows pretty much everything about everyone-- survivor, or killer. If he says he's got information for you, then he's got information for you. We just have to play his game of give-and-take in order to get it. Now, I can stab him in the neck and send him off if you want, or we can play along. Whatever you want to do, I'll be there for you the whole time."

"...You'll keep me safe, right?" You mumble nervously, causing Frank to frown as he moves to cradle your cheek.

"Hey, remember what we always say to each other, yeah?" Frank says as he tenderly strokes your cheek with his thumb. " **You've got me** , and **I've got you**. Right?"

"Right.... okay. Okay, I'm ready." You reply with a firm nod. "You got me?"

_"I've got you."_

* * *

After Frank reassures you that everything will be alright, he gives you one of his jackets to wear before the both you go down to see Ghostface.

The spicy scent of Frank's cologne all around you gives you enough courage to leave the safety of your boyfriends bedroom, but it is ultimately the folded hunting knife in your boyfriend's right hand that brings you the most comfort. You can say without a doubt that Frank will use that blade to protect you without any hesitation what so ever, and you know he's in the kind of mood where he won't think twice if something irks him. This'll probably be one of the only times in your life where you're actually glad Frank is pissed off, because Frank gets _results_ when he's angry. _If he's fixin' to stab somebody, then he's gonna stab somebody!_

You and Frank come trotting down the staircase side by side, causing Ghostface to look up from his spot on the couch. He's comfortably leaning against the back of the couch with his legs spread wide open, in what is known to females everywhere as they _classic_ man-spreading position. As soon as that white mask of his comes into view, you shudder out of disgust and try to ignore the memory of phantom fingers trailing up the side of your neck. Ghostface must be amused by your discomfort just as Frank said he would be, because the moment he sees you shiver he ends up letting out a soft laugh that ends up drawling a protective snarl out of your boyfriend's chest. Frank guides you to the couch directly across from Ghostface and sits down on it before pulling you into his lap. You end up sitting in his lap bridal style, with your arms draped around his neck in a clingy manner. Frank doesn't mind- he's got one hand on your back and the other tucked underneath your knees, with his fingers tightly clutched around the handle of the knife.

"How's your jaw?" Frank snarks.

"A little sore." Ghostface says, probably grinning behind his mask. 

"Pity I couldn't break it in the first punch. Maybe I'll just cut it off, next time." Frank hisses back.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/FW6E6T)

Ghostface starts chuckling rather darkly to himself as he reaches a hand up to his mask and pulls the cowl over his head. You cling closer to your boyfriend, closely watching the way dark brown locks fall into Ghostface's face, partially blocking the rather mischievous looking amber-colored eyes that are seemingly locked onto you-- as if he's in a hypnotic trance. His pale lips curl into a rather devious looking smirk, and Frank growls under his breath at the sight of it before pulling you up against his bare chest in a protective manner. Ghostface seems relatively unaffected by Frank's protective body language. If anything, he seems rather _intrigued_ by it. He leans forward, bracing his elbows against the very tops of his knees to support him and hold him somewhat upright. Then he raises a gloved hand to his bloodied lip and smears the blood around with his glove, effectively wiping the majority of it away. He does this with his eyes locked onto _you,_ and you can't help but get a little snappy and defensive;

"What the hell are you looking at me for, _Ghostface?"_

"Danny. Call me Danny, _darling._ " He politely and cheerfully corrects you.

You blink several times as your brain stutters in confusion. "Excuse me?"

'Danny' flashes you a smile that could almost be considered charming if you weren't already privy to the true, dark nature of the man it belongs to. He chuckles softly and holds up the mask, motioning to it with his spare hand and holding it up like it's some sort of holy relic-- to him, you're sure it is. He continues to smile at you, dropping his eyelids down in a rather suggestive manner that makes your stomach twinge uncomfortably as he goes on to explain; "When the mask is on, you call me Ghostface... but when it is off, you call me Danny. 'Kay? _Call me Danny._ " He more-or-less demands.

Danny watches the way you uncomfortably shift around in Frank's lap before you lean up to his ear and whisper something-- probably asking for some sort of excuse to get away for a few seconds to gather yourself, if he had to guess. Frank provides you the perfect opportunity to get away for a few minutes; he asks you to grab him a drink from the nearby kitchen that is just off to the side of the den area. Eager to get away from Danny and his creepy-ass-self, you climb off of Frank's lap and vault over the back of the couch so that you don't have to walk around it and risk getting any closer to Danny than you absolutely have to. 

After you leave, the only thing that can be heard in the den area is the crackling of the fire pit that Danny took the liberty of lighting before he snuck upstairs to surprise you. Of course if Danny strains his ears, he _thinks_ he can hear you crying in the kitchen, but he's not certain if it's you squeak-sobbing or just the sound of the rickety wooden floorboards creaking beneath your feet. Judging by the way Frank glances over his shoulder with a concerned frown though, he'd have to guess that his suspicions that it's _you_ are correct. Danny finds this to be interesting-- specifically, he finds Frank's behavior when it comes to you to be particularly intriguing. It's as if Frank has specially tuned his body to listen for you at all times, as if he's forced himself to be ready to leap onto his feet and come to your defense at a moment's notice. The evidence is plain to see; only moments ago, Frank had woken up out of a dead sleep when he heard you scream and hadn't hesitated to rush to protect you despite his state of undress.

_Interesting._

You eventually come back into the room, sniffling and carrying a clinking glass full of some sort of golden fizzy liquid with white frothy foam; probably cream soda or something of that ilk. Danny doubts that the drink is alcoholic in nature; he knows that Frank isn't stupid enough to drink alcohol and lower his inhibitions in _the great and daring Ghostface's_ presence. Frank is the kind of man that likes to stay in control of himself and wouldn't even _think_ about getting tipsy or buzzed around strangers he doesn't know, much less a known killer who has an obsessive streak and just 'attacked' his girlfriend. Still, Danny is perfectly content you watch you quickly round the side of the couch and dive for the warmth and comfort of Frank's lap. After you get settled in his lap once again, Frank trades you his blade for the drink, which he takes a large gulp of before setting down on a nearby side table. After taking the blade back from you, he redirects his attention to Danny and narrows his eyes distrustfully.

"So what do you want?" Frank asks. Danny leans back in his seat while chuckling rather diabolically and pointedly ignoring Frank's question, which obviously pisses him off. The sudden movement of Danny's amber eyes flickering away from your boyfriend and over to you is enough to make your throat clench uncomfortably. Danny moves to offer you a hand to shake, but you visibly lean away from his hand and snarl rather viciously at Danny, surprising both he and your boyfriend.

"Come any closer and I'll stab you in the balls myself." You hiss angrily, causing Danny's eyes to widen in surprise at the sudden switch from fear to anger and Frank's lips to curl into a proud smirk of approval. Frank cranes his head down to your level and presses his lips up against your ear to purr the words _'good girl'_ into your ear, subtly nibbling along the fleshy lobe of your ear to showcase his appreciation for your fiery nature. You secretly take delight in the way his hot breath fans across your neck as he quietly laughs to himself, but you force yourself maintain your irritated expression as you outright glare at Danny instead of smiling like you really want to.

Danny quickly recovers from the shock and begins to quietly laugh under his breath. _"There's_ the killer potential that I didn't see before... feisty, mouthy, and hot-headed. _Mmmm,_ you picked a good one, Frank."

"I know I did." Frank replies cockily as he lightly presses his cheek up against yours in an affectionate manner. "...And she's all mine."

Danny lets out a soft hum of acknowledgment before he redirects his attention back to you and speaking rather plainly; "Mmm. So, let's get right down to business! Allow me to formally introduce myself; Hi! My name is Danny Johnson! I'm your friendly local serial killer that goes by the alias 'Ghostface'! I like long walks on the beach, sneaking and breaking into people's homes to gut and disembowel them, and then posting their bodies all over the weekly news for all the entire world to see. Unfortunately since there is no media in the dreary little world of the entity, I have taken to becoming... _an informant._ " He finishes with a twisted smile. 

"An informant?" You ask with a touch of uncertainty.

Danny cackles gently at you while gently shaking his head in amusement before going on to coolly explain; "To put it simply, I make it my business to know everything about everyone. I give information on other killers and survivors to members of our little _'_ _killer-clique'_ in exchange for information on my clients themselves. That's my game and those are my rules. If you wish to play, we can do this right here, right now. But if you don't... I'll walk out of the door. _No hard feelings!"_

"Fine. What do you want to know?" You ask while rolling your eyes in annoyance.

"Oooh! _So sassy!_ Well, let's see... Can you just sit there all pretty on Frank's lap for me? I want to take some pictures. Get a read on your body language first, and see what I can... derive from that." Danny says in a coy tone, while holding up a flashy, expensive looking camera and giving it a little wiggle for emphasis. You don't even get a moment to consider if you want to accept or decline his request before he suddenly rises out of his seat and begins rapidly taking pictures of you and Frank at every single angle he can get. It isn't long before you become overwhelmed by the flashing lights and curl up against Frank's chest, who growls and begins snarling under his breath as his hand comes up to cradle the back of your head.

"That's ENOUGH, FuckFace! Get that fucking camera out of my face before I smash the thing and get the others to shove the broken pieces into your neck!" Frank snarls with a slight sneer. Danny sneers back at Frank but obediently follows his orders nonetheless, only because his camera is his _prized_ possession and it took him _weeks_ to save up enough bloodpoints to buy it. He might be the entity's pet, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to work his ass off like the rest of the killer's do. With an irritated growl, Danny slinks back towards his seat while angrily shoving his camera into a deep, padded pocket in his shroud. He hits the cushions with an annoyed huff.

"Fine! Doesn't matter!" Danny hisses angrily before slowly curling his lips into malicious grin. "I've got enough information about your little _girlfriend_ to get started."

"All from a bunch of pictures?" You murmur in annoyance and disbelief. "I doubt it."

Danny's eyes come alive, which greatly concerns you as he lets out a nearly maniacal bout of laughter. "Au contraire, my dear! You see, I can capture the tiniest, most inconspicuous little details with the magnifying lens of my camera. I can see things that everyone else might disregard... _like those scars on your knuckles._ Tell me-- you didn't happen to grow up fighting a lot in your youth, did you? Perhaps it was at school; people would bully you for your _unique_ taste in fashion, or simply because everyone in high school tend to morph into ruthless little pricks that deserve to get an iron stake shoved up their ass. Then again-- those are a _lot_ of scars. Perhaps school wasn't the _only_ place you got into fights. Perhaps... _at home?"_

"Watch it, dickhead..." Frank hisses in a warning tone that tells Danny he is right on the mark. Danny's smirk only widens as you visibly freeze up and he continues to ramble on, invigorated by your discomfort; 

"Ah... So I'm right. It should've been obvious to me, I don't know _why_ I didn't pick it up sooner. After all you cling to Frank almost _desperately_ for affection and protection. You're just _reeking_ of daddy issues and abandonment issues. Poor little bird-- did daddy not give you enough attention? Or perhaps... _maybe a little too much?_ It makes sense, I suppose. Earlier when I had you pinned up against the wall, the first thing you did was hide your neck and turn your head away. It was as if it was an instinct-- something you've learned to do without a second's thought. It... _amused_ me to see you squirm, I admit. See, I know not everyone likes they're personal space being invaded, but you _really_ didn't seem to like it when I touched your neck. Maybe dear ol' daddy squeezed too hard one day and landed you in the hospital." Danny says with a dark chuckle before tilting his head a little and tapping his lower lip in thought. "Then there _was_ that weird thing where you protected your chest with your arms. _Huh. Wonder what happened there_..."

Frank suddenly pops from his spot on the couch, causing you to roll off of his lap with a squeak as he dashes across the den with incredible speed. Danny has just enough time to take a single step back and try to reach for his blade before Frank is in front of him with his hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing his thick fingers as tightly as he can as his abandoned hunting knife clatters to the floor. Danny's abandon his own knife and immediately begins to pry at Frank's grip out of instinct as Frank _lifts him off the ground,_ much to your surprise. Frank is indifferent to Danny's gurgled curses and gasps, and continues to tighten his grip until Danny's face starts to turn oh-so-pretty shades of blue and purple.

"I told you to _watch it,_ Danny." Frank says rather calmly, despite feeling anything _but_ calm. "You know, there comes a point where enough is enough and I have no issue telling you that you're inching _close_ to that point. I'd like to cut you open and be done with it, but the _only_ reason you're not a gory mess right now is because my girl is here and because you've got information I know will help her."

"Ooh! I feel so _lucky!"_ sarcastically snarls Danny.

"Oh, you _should_ feel lucky. You should feel extremely damn lucky, and appreciate that I'm not calling the entire legion down here to cut your ass open like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day. We throw down for ours, and I will _throw down_ for my Viper. So you listen to me you obsessive freak; you might have an alliance with the Legion but that boundary line will become blurry the moment you push too hard. We will not hesitate to hunt you down like the sniveling rat that you are, and you know damn well that I will _revel_ in the feeling of your blood on my hands."

"Aww, how sweet! I love you too." Danny snarls sarcastically before thrashing with a grunt of effort. "Are you done now? Put me down!"

Frank arches an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and looks over his shoulder to check on you. He sees you staring down at your hands, mindlessly fidgeting with your finger. There's this sad look in your eyes, and you have a deep frown on your face that makes his heart ache. He frowns a little-- his princess is upset, and looks to be very embarrassed. _Well, that's not okay._ He whistles at you to get your attention, and smiles when those beautiful bright red serpent eyes of yours look back at him. Frank tilts his head at an angle before purring at you; "Hey, kitten?"

"Yeah...?" You quietly mumble, blinking your big wide eyes in confusion.

"Just wanted to let you know that you look _beautiful._ " Frank says with a smirk. A deep red blush erupts across your face but so does a big bright smile, which is exactly what your boyfriend's goal had been. Frank smiles back at you and even winks before turning his focus back onto Danny, who his still swinging his feet around in the air.

"I hate that the entity gave you extra strength." Danny grumbles in complaint. "You shouldn't be able to lift me off the ground. You're only 5 inches shorter than me, that's not cool."

"I'd be able to lift you off the ground even without the entity's blessing, so shut the fuck up. _Cocksucker_." Frank hisses before throwing Danny down to the ground. Frank is unphased by Danny's coughing and gasping, and never spares him a glance as he picks up his knife, walks his way back over to the couch, and plops back down onto the cushions beside you. Frank flashes you a proud smirk and lustfully purrs under his breath as he loops his fingers around the back of your knees and pulls you back into his lap. An embarrassed giggle leaves your lips as he presses an innocent peck to your cheek, but you have to bite down onto your lower lip to conceal the whimper that threatens to fall from your mouth when he exhales against your earlobe before whispering to you.

"Let me know if you get uncomfortable again. I'm itchin' to stab his stupid ass face and rip his tongue out so I can peg it at Julie's face." Frank whispers, well aware of the side-effects his quiet muttering has on you.

"If that's the case, why are you so smiley right now?" You murmur back. "You look like the happiest guy in the world."

"Because I've got _you_ in my lap. That's why. I can be happy that you're in my lap and still want to murder someone, _especially_ when they bring up your past like that. Now ask your questions baby." Frank kindly mutters before pressing a gentle kiss to your neck that causes you to shiver almost immediately. Frank chuckles under his breath before whispering to you in a teasing tone; "Oooh, sensitive..."

"Sh-Shut up." You hiss at your boyfriend before lightly slapping him on the thigh, causing him to bust out laughing. Danny pointedly ignores the flirtatious behavior as he slowly rises back up onto his feet. He looks down at his shroud and sneers at the sight of dirt on it, scoffing in annoyance before he tries to brush it all off. He scowls at Frank before flopping down onto the couch, reaching a hand up to massage his throat that would no doubt be bruised for the next couple of days. Eventually, you look up and meet his gaze. The both of you stare at each other for a few moments in complete silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. Danny is the first to break;

"Your eyes are interesting." He murmurs in a quiet voice, still in the process of trying to massage his throat and ease some of the sore and tender areas.

"You can thank the Entity for that." You return curtly. "My turn; How did you get here? Frank told me there isn't a way out of the fog-- we can't leave."

"He's right. You can't. However, Killers are permitted to wander from dwelling to dwelling and the fog acts as a _highway_ of sorts. So if you and Frank ever decided to show up at my little hut out in the woods, you'd be _welcome_ to stop by! ...Just avoid stepping in the bloodstains." Danny giggles morbidly, only to widen his eyes excitedly when he remembers something important he wanted to mention earlier. "That reminds me! I saw one of the survivors wandering around the resort earlier! The nasty one with red braids in her hair. Don't worry though-- _I took care of her for you!_ Hehehehe... Mmm, her blood is _such_ a pretty shade of red."

"Meg Thomas." Frank says with a slight snarl and an annoyed roll of his eyes. "I hate that stupid girl, I _loathe_ her entirely. She's got so much attitude and she's so damn mouthy in the trials. I make a point to slit her throat whenever I can, just to get her to shut the fuck up. Stupid _bitch_ \-- I had to face her in the trials several times today, and she spat on my mask whenever I got her up on a hook. I bet she showed up, hoping to raise some hell and make some noise while we were sleeping as revenge."

"There... there was a survivor wandering around the resort? Frank, I thought you said that was against the rules. I'm confused..." You mumble while scratching the side of your head.

"It is, cutie." Frank says while pulling you right up against his naked chest, letting out a soft sigh of contentment when you lay your head down on one of his pecs. Your fingers mindlessly begin outlining the tattoos all over his arms while you furrow your brows together in confusion as another thought crosses your mind.

"Then why do they show up? Why would anyone willing come to the dwelling of a killer?" You ask while tilting your head back to look up at Frank, only to shift your gaze over to Danny as he interjects;

"The Entity is much more concerned with being actively fed and jealously guarding the survivor camp from the more blood thirsty killers, than he is with survivors sneaking into Killer's dwellings." Danny explains with a slight hint of frustration, sounding like this must be a problem in his neck of the woods more often it is here. "You guys are lucky-- not many of the survivors are willing to come to a place where snow constantly covers the ground. Not many killers are either, so you're all less likely to be harassed by some of the meaner bunch."

"I don't think the Entity realizes that Ormond has more than one season." Frank mumbles, grinning when you snort in response.

"I can understand that... but that doesn't fully answer my question. Why would a survivor willingly show up on a Killer's front doorstep?" You insist, looking at Danny expectantly.

"Why else? To get back at the killer for tunneling them or screwing them over in a trial. It's usually the loud, cocky, and toxic ones that show up looking for trouble." Danny says with a careless shrug of his shoulders. "The one that I killed-- _EERRRR I MEAN_ \-- took care of outside is known for being a loud-mouth girl with a snotty attitude. She has a vendetta against your boyfriend here, because she thinks she can outrun him."

 _"...She's got red braids, you said?"_ You say in a dangerously low pitch that catches Frank's interest.

"Thinking about making an example out of someone, baby?" He asks while arching an eyebrow at you.

"Not thinking; planning." You retort before looking back at Danny, who seems to be taking in the conversation between you and Frank with great interest. "Tell me more about the Entity and the trials. What's the whole point of the trials? Why does he toss killers out there, and what are they supposed to do?"

"The Entity supposedly feeds on souls and/or emotions, as I'm sure you've realized by now. The trials are his-- _or hers, no one really knows for sure_ \-- main source of food, and it's the killer's job to play 'waiter' and feed him via sacrifices. So when you go out on trial, it's _your_ job to get as many of the survivors up on the meat hooks littered around the camp as you can, while also keeping an eye on the _other_ survivors and stop them from repairing enough generators to escape. If you don't-- you get nibbled on. Try to avoid doing that though, I'm sure _pretty boy_ here wouldn't want you to turn into an emotionless husk."

"How do you know all of this? How do you know so much about the survivors? It's not like you can interview them during trials, or that they'd ever really want to." You ask through narrowed, suspicious eyes. Danny smirks and raises his hand towards his mouth, where he presses his index finger against his lip and teasingly begins to whisper _'shhh'_ to you. You gawk at him with an irritated expression on your face, but his smirk just widens as he draws in a deep breath to ask you a question.

"My turn again. Where are you from, Little Viper? Do you have any siblings? Mommy and Daddy still married? ... _Think they miss you?"_ Danny coos mockingly.

Frank's patience shatters yet again after Danny decides to test him yet again. Before you can even finish breathing in to hiss at Danny, Frank begins angrily foaming at the mouth and answers on your behalf in a rather vicious tone; "She's from Ormond. Like me, and the others. She comes from an abusive household; her shitty excuse of a father used to beat her until she bled if she didn't follow his orders exactly to the letter, her spoiled little sister liked to beat her up for shits and giggles, and mommy dearest ignored her family's shitty behavior as long as she had a glass of wine in one hand and shiny jewelry or a fat wad of cash in the other. So no, I think it's safe to say they don't miss her, but it's cool because _I'm_ her family now."

Danny glowers at Frank and opens his mouth to complain that the question was not _his_ to answer, but Frank once again interjects; "Don't try to talk game with me, Danny. I've seen you do this routine of yours thousands and thousands of times, I've got it down to a _science_ by now. You ask invasive questions, or you talk about stuff that only they should know about to make your clients feel vulnerable and paranoid; like you're watching them at all times. It gives you a sense of power, and you get off on that. Then you start to give them information little by little to lower their guard, only to start mocking them and asking invasive questions all over again to put them on edge when you start to feel 'the itch'. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it. _Stop it_."

Danny narrows his eyes at Frank in an attempt to intimidate him, but your boyfriend shows no sign of backing down and just stares back at him defiantly. They stare at each other for several highly uncomfortable minutes before Danny breaks the silence; "You're oddly defensive of this one, Frank. Not even Julie received this kind of... _ferocious_ protection."

"That's because 'this one' actually loves me back." Frank spits out venomously as he tightens his arms around you, while moving to point at Danny with the hunting knife still gripped in his hand. "Watch how you talk to her and watch how you talk _about_ her, because if she gets a target on her back for something _you_ said, I WILL hunt you down every single day for the rest of eternity."

"I don't doubt it." Danny replies in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, still staring at both you and your boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Eventually those swirling amber eyes of his soften-- but only slight-- and he sighs heavily before going on to give you the _really_ valuable information. "...The survivors are growing restless. A lot of them have been bickering as of late, and some even have started full-on arguing with each other in the middle of trials. Just the other day, Meg and Nea-- _this scrawny little swedish girl who also is known for being a smart ass--_ started having a cat-fight in the middle of our trial, and didn't even notice that they were the only ones left until the were both on the hooks. You could use this to your advantage."

"I guess I could do that... Let them argue and separate and pick them off one by one like little blood-sucking ticks... _That sounds rather fun actually_." You pleasantly trill while tapping your lower lip in thought, not missing the way both Frank _and_ Danny's eyes light up or the way their breaths hitch at your violent statement. **Ain't nothing sexier to a killer than a feisty female with a temper, baby.** You can't help the teasing grin that curls onto your face before you coquettishly ask; "Something wrong, boys? You both look rather _tense."_

"See-- there-- that--" Frank breathlessly stumbles over his words, only to let out a breathless laugh before shaking his head in amusement at your teasing behavior. He flattens one of his palms against his chest and begins idly rubbing it in an attempt to soothe his rapidly beating heart. _"Jeez, I hope I get lucky tonight-- I **need** it at this point..."_

"Lucky ass motherfucker." Danny snarls to Frank under his breath in an irritated fashion, as he rises to his feet and hastily grabs his cowl before pulling it over his face to hide the red-hot saturated blush that starts to soak his cheeks. He adjusts his cowl accordingly... _and his trousers..._ and double checks that he has everything he needs by feeling his pockets. "God damn violent females... Gotta make everything so damn har--.... _difficult._ Difficult, that's the word I was going to use."

Frank just proudly smirks in response to Danny's statement, and arches an eyebrow. "Jealous, Ghostface?"

"...Fuck off." He hisses angrily, subtly trying to use his shroud to cover as much of his pelvis as he can. "I did what I came here to do. I got what I came for. You're welcome for handling Meg, by the way, you ungrateful asshole. You haven't even said thank you for that, yet!"

"Thanks." Frank sighs tiredly with an annoyed roll of his eyes. "Dunno if I would've had the energy to handle her ass tonight. It's been a stressful day."

"Oh, I can imagine." Danny says in a knowing tone while shaking his head back and forth, his semi-amused voice sounding partially muffled behind his mask. "I heard what happened upstairs. It seems Julie is a little _pissy!_ Do you know why she seems to have an issue with your pretty little bird?"

"No, not really. I don't know what her problem is with Viper, not for certain. If I was forced to make a guess though, I'd say she feels like she's being singled out and/or left behind." Frank hisses while shaking his head back and forth as he holds you close to his chest. "All I do know is that when she turned her back on us, on her _family,_ I don't think I've ever been that angry before. For the first time in my life, I actually wanted to cut her down."

"That's surprising--" Danny replies, actually sounding entirely caught off guard by the notion. "I think in the entire time I've known you, that's the first time you've ever said you've wanted to hurt somebody in your little _family._ "

"That's because it's the first time I wanted to do it, did you not hear me?! Clean your ears out, FuckFace!" Frank hisses irritably, threateningly leaning up in his seat a little with his fingers tightening around his hunting blade.

"Easy there, Frankie boy! I was just making a point to say that I agreed with you and could confirm your statement!" Danny bitterly spits while holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm going to leave now. Starting to feel like I've overstayed my welcome. Have fun with all your... hormonal adventures. _Dick_."

"Hormonal advent--? Man, just say you're mad you can't get any pussy and go." You deadpan, causing Danny to go stock-still and your boyfriend to throw his head back and start cackling so hard that tears start streaming down his cheeks. Danny openly flips you off, before chuckling under his breath and shaking his head in amusement as he turns and starts walking towards the front door. Frank is _still_ laughing, even when Danny turns his head around and politely bows his head to you and your giddy boyfriend.

"Goodnight, you two... also Frank? _Nice song choice, earlier. Blinding lights is a good choice_." Danny says before quickly slinking out the door before it finally hits the both of you that he saw you both dancing. Frank tries to hop out of his seat to chase after Danny, likely intending to cuss him out or cut him open for invading what should have been a private moment for the both of you. He looks so angry; his teeth are bared and his jaw is tightly clenched, causing his teeth to grind together as a nasty growl reverberates within his chest. However, you have something different in mind that you think will be a better way to relieve his... _stress;_

Instead of letting him chase after Danny, you straddle his lap, cling to him, and dig your weight into his lap which causes him to fall back onto the couch. He flops against the back of the couch with a huff, and squeals when he feels you unexpectedly smack your lips on top of his and begin to passionately grind your soft lips against his own. His eyes are wide at first and he struggles to remember breath, but his eyelids eventually flutter shut as he allows himself to start kissing you back. A soft, quiet sigh is forcefully pushed out of his nose as his hands come down to rest on the back of your hips, where his finger slide down to grab generous handfuls of your ass and lightly squeeze them in the palm of his rough hands. Your hands come up to rest flat against his chest, and you can feel the way Frank trembles with anticipation beneath your oh so gentle touch.

A quiet moan ripples through his chest as the jacket you're wearing slips off your shoulders, revealing more smooth skin that he's just _aching_ to get his hands on. You get annoyed and shake it off of you without breaking the kiss, before tossing it to the side and going back to eagerly locking and re-locking lips with Frank. The basketball jersey you're wearing rides up a little, revealing more of your panty-clad ass for him to grip and grope-- which he doesn't hesitate to do. 

You pull your lips away from his and grin breathlessly as he tries to chase you, only to tense up and let out a breathy, whimpery moan of _'fuck!'_ when you reach a hand down in between the both of you and grab the prominent bulge in his tight pants. Frank rolls his hips, pushing everything he has to offer into the palm of your hand, as he eagerly seeks out whatever kind of friction he can get. While openly palming him, you purr in approval when you hear him let out a needy little whimper before he remembers his manners and asks you in a sweet voice; _"Please?"_

"Ooohh, feeling a little _desperate_ tonight baby?" You coo adoringly with a gentle smile, only for it to turn into a wicked grin when he whines in protest after you apply less pressure with your hand. He nearly _screams_ in frustration when you remove your hand entirely, holding it _just_ out of his reach.

"I want you to take control of me." He hisses while arching his back to seek out your hand, desperate for your touch. "Please, I want to forget about tonight. I don't want to think about Danny, I don't want to think about Julie, or Joey, or Susie. I just want _you,_ and I want everything you have to offer. I want it all; your skin on mine, the warmth of your body pressed up against me as you sprawl out on top and-- _Ohh!"_

You giggle when you begin palming him again, this time with a little more force. Frank is so desperate for physical affection and to just _drown_ in you after such a long day, that he fails to notice you craning your head down towards his neck until the last minute, right before you bite down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He lets out a desperate howl before harshly bucking his pelvis up into your hand, cursing harshly under his breath as a deeply saturated blush takes over his entire face.

"Fuck-- I didn't-- I didn't want to be loud tonight." Frank whines before irritably snarling out; "But I'm _so_ pent up!"

"You don't have a choice." You reply rather simply. "You're going to be loud tonight, because I'm going to _make_ you get loud."

"Well if you're gonna fuck me senseless, can we at least go to your room? It's the only room where I can get loud and not have to worry about being heard." He says with a needy whine.

"Of _course,_ my love." You chuckle devilishly, as your lips curl into a dark grin when Frank sits up in his seat almost immediately at the sound of your 'go ahead'. A velvety groan falls from your plush lips as you moan out; "Awwh, baby you're gonna be _so_ _sore_ by the time I'm done with you."

"Yeah?" Frank asks in an uncharacteristically nervous tone.

"Oh yeah, baby. I'm gonna _wreck_ you." You purr. 

* * *

There's something about your room that Frank kinds to be oddly comforting. Something about being all laid out in the center of your bed while surrounded by the sweet scent of your perfume-soaked comforter and bed sheets brings him immense comfort. Though, he's admits he's not feeling 'relaxed' to any degree-- he's feeling more like _immensely_ horny. Having your naked body pressed into the mattress with an equally naked girl on top of you will do that kind of thing to you though, and Frank can't really bring himself to find a reason to complain anyway. Not when you've got your lips pressed up against his and are holding yourself up by bracing your hands on either side of his head, grinding your pelvis up against his own with everything you've got.

Honestly, Frank probably looks like a blissed-out hot mess all sprawled out underneath you. His hair is entirely askew, with thick, fluffy brown strands of hair sticking up and out in every direction. His skin is slick with sweat and hot to the touch, coating his entire body in a soft sheen that glistens in the pale moonlight peeking through your flimsy black curtains. A chorus of hot and heavy moans fill the room, most of them being slurred versions of your name and the word 'please!' that have a _touch_ of desperation in the tone they're spoken in. You can't help but revel in each and every soft whimper that falls from Frank's lips-- it makes you feel so very powerful to know that you have a _very_ dangerous man willingly giving up control to you.

Your nails rake across his chest, leaving bright red streaks across his skin that leave him feening for more. Your wet cunt continues to rock back and forth up against his cock, bringing forth the most _pretty_ of moans and whimpers from your boyfriend's parted lips. His chest heaves with every deep, raspy breath, as he arches his spine and rolls his head back with each roll of your hips. His hands rest on your ass, where his fingers flex and grope handfuls of your ass cheeks to ground him-- even if only a little.

"Fuck-- Viper-- Right there--" He moans heatedly, shuddering and shivering beneath you as intense ripples of pleasure shoot up and down his spine and all across his pelvis. "I-- Oh, shit--"

"Like that, baby?" You purr all velvety-like, trying to keep your own gasps and moans as quiet as possible so that he doesn't realize this is affecting you just as much as it is him.

"Yes! Feels-- good!" He groans before roughly bucking his hips up, only to let out a loud whine when you hop off of him and sit beside him on the bed. He glares at you and opens his mouth to protest, but falls short when your fingers unexpectedly wrap around his cock and begin to steadily stroke him off at a semi-fast pace. Frank's eyelashes flutter as his eyes roll into the back of his head, while he arches his spine and tries to subtly rock his hips up to meet your fist. He tries to reach a hand out to touch you in return, but whines when you pull your body out of range with a playful, evil little giggle. He huffs in annoyance and tries to complain to you through grunts and moans; "C'mon, baby, just let-- _fuck!--_ Let me-- _uhn!--_ Let me touch you!"

"No, not yet. You will be able to later, _much_ later, but first I want to play with you for a little while. That's what you wanted, right? That's what you asked for." You reply smoothly, breaking out into a wide grin when Frank audibly whimpers at the stern tone in your voice that washes over the rough edges in his mind like a soothing balm. You know you'll probably get some payback later for teasing him... or maybe not. There is a chance he could thoroughly enjoy this and ask you to do it again. Besides, he likes having your hands on him. Poor baby, he's so very touch starved.

_Let's remedy that._

Frank lets out an erotic mewl as you begin to twist your wrist, causing your slick fingers to swivel around on his cock rather easily due to the copious amount of liquid arousal leaking form the slit at the top of his thick, girthy cock. You decide to bend at the waist and teasingly drag your tongue across the head, gathering up a few beads of salty pre-cum on your tongue that you eagerly swallow down. You don't full on suck him like you know he wants you to, but the kitten lick is still enough to cause a lewd whine to rip it's way through his throat as your taste buds drag across the red, swollen head of his straining phallus.

Feeling invigorated by his desperate pleas for more, you begin swirling your tongue around the head of his cock while reaching your free hand down to play with his balls. His entire body jerks when your delicate fingers carefully grope his sensitive sack-- obviously he hadn't expected you to touch him there, but he didn't seem to mind after you started fondling them in the palm of your hand. He lets out a shaky sigh of contentment and relaxes underneath your touch, but gasps softly when he feels you suckle on the head of his cock. His cock twitches against your lips, causing you to purr approvingly while he lets out a pained whimper. The feeling of his cock vibrating in your mouth is enough to make him _nearly_ cum right then and there, but he grounds himself by grabbing large fistfuls of the bed sheets in his fingers.

"I'm so hard, it hurts..." He complains, while shallowly rocking his hips. "Please, a little more... I just need a little more."

"You're so submissive tonight." You tease, before licking a heavy stripe up the length of his cock that causes him to let out the _loudest_ moan you've heard him do yet. "So willing to bend to my touch, as long as you are promised release..."

"It feels good, I can't help it." Frank whines as he struggles to resist thrusting up into your mouth for more. "Viper, stop teasing my dick and just suck me o- Oh-HOHH sh-SHIT!"

You suddenly engulf the entirety of Frank's cock and begin rapidly sucking him off, expertly deep throating him as you try to force your throat to relax to keep your gag-reflex from acting up. Frank's entire body lights up like the night sky as he arches his back, loudly moaning as his his jaw completely slacks and his lips curl into the perfect 'O' shape. His eyes squeeze shut as he begins to heavily pant, chest rapidly heaving with each rapid breath and drawn out moan of raw ecstasy. You hum against his cock when he cries out and begins bouncing his hips against the bed, trying to get as much friction on his cock as possible. You allow it, but only because his unintelligible babbling just sounds so _beautiful._

You can barely make out the desperate chant _'play with my balls, play with my balls, play with my balls'_ before you realize you had stopped fondling his sack. Moaning in reply, you begin rolling his sack around in the palm of your hand and end up chuckling against his throbbing cock when he lets out a shrilly, high-pitched whine. You'd like to tease him by asking if he's close already, but it's rude to speak with your mouth full so you just keep sucking him off until you feel his balls suddenly tighten in your hand as a warning that he is-- in fact-- _very_ fucking close.

And just in case you weren't sure, he shouts it at the top of his lungs;

"Viper! Viper baby! Please don't stop, I'm gonna cum! Please let me cum! Please let me cum, I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want! I'll lick your pussy! I'll fuck you as hard as you want! Just let me cum! Just let me-- _OHH!"_ He groans before quickly devolving into a frantic pleas for mercy, only to tense up as his climax suddenly hits him like a Mack Truck. Frank's spine twists as his cock suddenly bursts, shooting his hot, sticky seed down your throat in the form of large, thick ropes. You suck it all down, greedily swallowing down everything he has to offer you as he just _loses his god-damn mind_ beneath you. He whines, and he moans, and he whimpers until he's released everything he has to offer, and you begin licking him clean and make sure to slurp up every last drop

_...However as soon as Frank thinks you've finished, you suddenly grab his semi-hard cock and begin to rapidly stroke him off again._

Frank's entire body freezes up as he arches his back and squeezes his eyes shut as tight as they can go. His mouth hangs open in a silent scream as you begin to overwhelm and overstimulate his cock with this intense pleasure that shoots all across his pelvis, making him feel like he's on fire. He can't even move, and he can't even speak-- all he can do is lay there as you press your naked body up against his side and begin mouthing at his earlobe, never once breaking the rapid pace of your hand that bobs up and down on his cock. Tears gather in the corner of his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure that seemingly has nowhere to go and just keeps building, thanks to the steady jerking of your hand on his cock. 

You offer him some comfort by cooing sympathetically at him and kissing away the tears as they fall down his cheeks. You whisper sweet words of comfort as you mercilessly continue stroking off his hypersensitive cock, reveling in the way sweet, soft whimpers begin to force their way through his throat, which has seemingly seized up. Frank lets out a loud, choked up sob as his body violently shivers and convulses up against you, as he struggles to ask you what you're doing. He can't get the words out-- if he's not tripping over his own words, he's choking on the tears that stream down his cheeks and the moans and gasps that tear up his throat. It doesn't help that his noises of desperation seem to spur you on and cause you to jerk him off even _faster,_ causing him to let out an even _louder_ wail than before.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Almost _too_ good. Mmm, overstimulation is _so_ much fun, don't you think babes?" You giggle teasingly, before cooing in delight at the way his balls throb in the palm of your hands. "Oooh! Close already? Mmmm, if you get yourself to speak, I'll reward you by letting you cum wherever you want."

Overstimulation? Is that what you were doing? Shit, you'll have to do this more often because he feels _fucking_ _fantastic._ Still, your offer to let him cum again is too hard to resist, so he begins fervently trying to force himself to speak through the choked up gasps, groans, and sobs that spill from his lips, while you just coo and moan into his ear and grind your pussy against the side of his hips. Frank can't help but whine at the feeling of your wet cunt dragging against him, and gathers whatever willpower remains in his body to help him spit out his answer to your offer; "Tits! I wanna cum on your tits!"

Without any hesitation you roll onto your back and pull Frank on top of you, positioning him so he's straddling your rib cage. Frank's eyes widen as he stares down at you in shock, only to let out a high-pitched moan when your fingers wrap around his cock once again and begin rapidly jerking him off. You stroke his cock as hard and as fast as you can, watching as his face twists, twitches and morphs into the most erotic of expressions while he lets out the most pornographic moans and whimpers you've ever heard. Everything is going fine until his legs start to violently shake before promptly giving out underneath him.

The movement is unexpected by the both of you, causing you to let go of his dick out of shock as the air in your lungs is forcibly pushed out. His heavy, hard cock slaps down between your breasts as a result with a hard 'thwap!', but you don't hesitate to grab it once more and go back to jerking him off as hard and as fast as you can. You are surprised, however, when Frank lends his assistance by eagerly thrusting into your tight fist with a fleeting sense of desperation, as he eagerly chases the release he can feel building in his pelvis. To get a better angle, Frank leans back and braces his hands against your knees before he begins rocking his hips again. The new position gives him more room to push his pelvis around and it gives you a _wonderful_ view of his body, but even then it doesn't seem to satisfy Frank to the degree he wants. He wants more friction, more pleasure, more _everything._ A loud, needy whine falls from his throat before he snarls and demands in a bratty tone that you let him fuck your pussy.

"Excuse me?" is all you reply with.

"Let me fuck your pussy!" He whines with a slight _edge_ to his voice. "I need it, I'm close, I'm close, I'm close!"

"Not yet." You reply firmly, causing him to let out an impatient whine before irritably growling down at you. Arching your brow, you use your other hand to reach down and squeeze his balls as a warning-- something that makes him stop being a dick almost _immediately._ He pathetically whines in protest, but you just giggle under your breath and watch him continue to greedily fuck your hand before you casually say; "Hey, you're the one that said you wanted to cum all over my tits! Tell you what; as soon as you cum on me, you can fuck me to your heart's content. Sound good?"

"Yes!" He cries out while thrusting his hips up as hard as he can, causing you to giggle to yourself before moaning at the way he lets himself go and begins to rapidly chase after his own release. He lets out a frustrated snarl and picks up the pace to help speed up the process, eagerly fucking your fist as hard and as fast as he can. It isn't long before his balls clench once more, and you don't even get a warning to prepare yourself when his cock suddenly begins unloading again. Frank rolls his hand back, baring his teeth towards the ceiling as he twitches and throbs in your grip, shooting thick sticky globs of semen all over your tits. Desperate sobs leave him as he greedily rocks his hips, trying to get everything out before he is temporarily sated. Once he is, he collapses against you and just barely manages to catch himself from landing on your sticky, cum-covered tits. You purr up at him happily and contentedly as he stares down at you, looking like the epitome of exhausted. You know better than to let your guard down though-- 

Not even a second later, Frank is already trying to stick his cum-covered cock into your tight, soaking wet pussy. You're admittedly relieved-- Frank has already got to cum twice and you haven't even gotten off once yet, so it's an huge relief to know you're about to finally get some good dick. To help prepare, you eagerly spread your legs as wide as they will go and grin when Frank quietly groans in approval as he begins prodding your wet whole with the head of his cock. The feeling sends an electric shiver up your spine, causing you to shiver as Frank's hands come down to rest on your hips. His fingers flex right before he slowly inserts himself, causing his jaw to completely go slack as he pushes in deeper and deeper inside of you until he's completely bottomed out.

You reach down to rub at your clit, but squeal when Frank hisses and lightly smacks your hand out of the way so _he_ can rub at your clit instead. You're just about to complain when you feel the soft pads of his fingers push up against your clit and begin to rub it in small, soft circles, but instead of letting out a complaint, you end up letting out a quiet moan of his name that ends up spurring him on. A deep, possessive purr rumbles through his chest as he adjusts his knees, and you brace yourself for the onslaught that you _know_ is coming.

Frank starts out slow-- for like, the first two ½ strokes. After that, he sets a brutal, merciless pace that as you arching your back and mewling for him and digging your nails into the cool bed sheets beneath your body. A velvety, lewd and salacious groan falls from his lips as he begins to ramble and praise you endlessly, spilling out every little thought that pops up into his horny mind and out into air;

"You're so fucking _tight._ God-- Fuck-- It's so _warm,_ and so _wet,_ I could just _drown_ in it." He growls ravenously, grunting with effort while all you can do is whimper for him. He doesn't miss the way you tighten around him at the praise, causing a devilish smirk to spread across his lips. "Ohh, you like that do you?" 

"I do!" You admit shamelessly while trying to wrap your legs around his waist to draw him in deeper. Frank curses under his breath as he slips deeper into your creamy center as a result of your legs hugging his hips in a near-desperate fashion, and helplessly begins to thrust into you a little deeper, a little _harder._ He leans forward and braces himself up by pressing his palms flat against the mattress on either side of your head. Once that's been done, Frank begins to _pound_ you into the bed and outright moans like a whore with absolutely no shame. He can't help it-- the feeling of your warm, wet cunt wrapped around his cock is almost too much to bear, especially in his hypersensitive state. It's a wonder how he's not an incoherent mess right now!

Your hands reach underneath his arms to find purchase on his back, as he pounds you into the bed. Frank hisses in utter satisfaction at the feeling of your nails scratching his back raw and immediately drops his head towards your neck, so he can buck his hips into your tight ass cunt while harshly biting down on the side of your neck. His carnal desires take over his already hazy mind, and he begins to animalistically fuck you. You lurch up and cling to him, letting out a steady stream of desperate sobs and moans into his ear as he fucks you until your legs are numb and shaking. 

"Like the way I fuck you?" He asks, still pounding away at your poor little abused cunt. He growls and snarls into your ear before purring when you reply with a wanton moan of raw desire, clearly unable to say much else at the current moment. Through gritted teeth, he snarls against your earlobe; "I bet you want to cum, don't you?"

You _immediately_ begin to bobble your head around, unable to hold back the unintelligible moans and babbled nonsense that fall from your lips as you shift over into overstimulation. Frank chuckles darkly and purrs into your ear one more time before pressing a loving kiss against your cheek as he completely lets go and fucks you _with everything he's got._ The unexpected increase in force, speed, and pressure causes your back to lurch and tense up. It isn't long before the building pressure in your stomach completely fucking shatters, causing your juices to come gushing out of your pussy like a river. You scream out his name at the top of your lung, and begin to incoherently sob out praise for him as loud as your lungs will allowed.

Frank revels in the praise and lets out a breathless moan of your name while greedily pounding your cunt as his third and final orgasm hits shortly after yours does. The both of you twitch and convulse, still grinding and rocking your pelvises together in order to help each other ride out the wild waves of your climaxes. Frank's jaw hangs loose as his eyes roll into the back of his head while his hypersensitive cock explodes deep inside of you, leaking such large amounts of semen that it leaks out of your cunt and makes it look like the picture-perfect definition of a creampie. He's practically hyperventilating as he tries to muscle through his intense orgasm, sobbing and choking up all while keeping his eyes focused on that beautiful face of yours as it contorts into a blissed-out expression.

Once the both of you are sated, Frank lazily grabs a nearby towel hanging off the side of your dresser and cleans you up before collapsing into the mattress beside you.

Now that the both of you are thoroughly spent, Frank is eager to get some cuddle time in. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you up against his naked body before reaching a hand down to grasp at the edge of the comforter. With a lazy grunt of effort, Frank pulls it up over the both of you and nestles close to you as a happy sigh of contentment falls from his lips. You giggle and begin to press sleepy little kisses along his collarbone and neckline, enjoying the way Frank hums and whimpers vulnerably at the feather-light affection. You're worried something is wrong so you pull back to get a look at his face, only to frown at the sad expression he has on.

"You're so gentle and so kind to me, despite all the terrible things I have done in my life." He sighs, sounding almost heartbroken over the matter. One of his hands comes up to cradle the side of your face as he stares down into your brilliant eyes with a sad smile on his face. "A shitty person like me doesn't deserve that."

"Oh, stop that nonsense." You sleepily grumble back, having absolutely no tolerance at the moment for that kind of negative self-talk. "Baby, I'm just as fucked up in the head as you are. I'm not bothered by your past, because everyone has their own demons that they have to fight. Sometimes those demons even overwhelm us, and then we end up doing shitty things or shitty things are done _to_ us. Besides, I'm not worried about it. What is it that you always tell me when I'm having a hard day?"

Frank stumbles over his own words as exhaustion sets in, but is able to quietly mumble back to you; " **I've got you** , and **you've got me**."

"Exactly. I love you. Let me repeat that, _I love you._ I've got your back, no matter what kind of crap you're going through or feeling. I know you've got mine and as long as you want me around, I'll stay." You reply in a loving tone.

"Stop talking like I'm sending you off somewhere." Frank hisses possessively as he tightens his arms around you. "You're not going anywhere, I won't allow it. You're _mine._ Not Joey's, not Danny's, not Julie's, not Susie's, you are MINE."

"And you're mine. So what's the issue, big guy?" You murmur warmly while gently pushing your nose into the crook of his neck, inadvertently causing your boyfriend to shiver in delight.

"I just... I worry my anger is too much. Today, I nearly attacked Julie for disrespecting you. Today, I _did_ attack Danny for touching you--"

"And I wanted to fuck your brains out both times you did it." You reply rather bluntly, causing Frank to openly gawk at your straightforwardness.

"I--! Wha-- _Damn,_ baby!" Frank giggles. "I didn't know--"

"I was a little bit too shocked at the time to reply the way I wanted." You tiredly gigglesnort, only to grin mischievously at the way Frank arches an eyebrow and idly runs the barbell tongue piercing across his lips as he stares at you with great interest. "What? What's that look for?"

"....Do I want to know how you wanted to reply?"

"I dunno-- depends if you wanna go a couple more rounds with me." You giggle shamelessly. 

"Viper--! _Babe!_ I am SORE!" Frank shouts indignantly, only to giggle along with you after you throw your head back and start cackling.

"Well, I _did_ tell you I was going to wreck you." You grin devilishly before letting out a loud yawn. "Oof... I just got with a wave of exhaustion."

"Same here, baby. Why don't we get some rest? I'll help you make breakfast in the morning, depending on what you've got in mind." Frank replies while lovingly stroking nonsense shapes into your skin with the soft pad of his thumb. You nod your head and yawn once more, before you snuggle close to Frank and bury your face into his chest. You very nearly fall asleep right then and there, before you hear Frank whisper; "Hey. **You got me**?"

A soft smile spreads across your face as you nod your head. "Yeah, baby. **I got you**."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
>   
> So, I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you liked about the fanfic in the comments! I love hearing from you guys, and I'm eager to know what you want to see in the future. What kind of things do you have in mind? How do you feel about Julie freaking out, and Ghostface being a big ol' poopyhead? Let me know!  
>   
> See you in the next one!  
> -Mistress  
>   
>   
>  **EDIT:** _9-16-2020_  
>  Yep, I'm still writing! Haven't made as much progress as I hoped, depression is being a lil bitch. It'll get done though! I just want you guys to know! :D  
>   
>   
>  **SECONDARY EDIT:** _9-21-2020_  
>  Yep, still working on it. Almost done with it! Look out for it in the next couple of days!  
>   
>   
>  **FINAL EDIT:** _9-24-2020_  
>  Posted the newest chapter. 😅


End file.
